Andrew Cunanan's wife
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Vaguely based off the second season of American Crime Story. Shows one of the closest relationships Andrew Cunanan had before his murder spree in 1997, and how she couldn't even save him.
1. A marriage

**2013 **

"Gypsy C. Lopez?"

A woman wearing red framed glasses called, opening the large hand carved monogamy door that led to the office. Looking up, a young man with a golden tanned complexion looked up, her eyes in the shape of big almonds, such a light brown that almost resembled honey. Her hair was dark brown, thick, and done up in a bun, with two perfectly curled strands on each side of her face framing it. She had high cheekbones, and wore a black and wine red styled colored dress with flowing sleeves, and black tights, with matching heels. The dress was flowing, but didn't completely mask her slim, toned body. She took her purse, leather, and fixed the strap on her shoulder, before smiling, her face wearing very little makeup since she honestly didn't need it. She had a dark exotic beauty about her. The kind of girl you would stop twice on the street to look at. Rising, she walked across the hardwood floor towards the woman, who led her through the door, and inside the office.

**Later... **

The older gentleman who sat behind the desk smiled kindly, before looking across at this beauty of a woman sitting in the seat across from him.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Coffee?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Well, then I guess we'll begin. I own one of the biggest networks in the country. From what I've seen, you scheduled this appointment nearly two years ago in advance. So, I must ask...are you an inspiring model? Actress?"

The woman smirked before shaking her head.

"Your network is only part of what I'm interested in. Your articles, books, and stories have also got my attention. I understand you have written about some of the country's biggest crimes, several times setting the record straight. You are one of the most respected journalists of our time. So that's why I picked you."

The man, who was in his mid sixties, old, yet still handsome with silver peppered hair, sat back, a very amused smirk on his face before crossing his arms.

"Is that so?"

The woman nodded.

"Yes. I need you to write about my father. There have been several books written about him and his case. There was only a few mentions of myself and my mother, but nearly everyone dismissed it, or simply didn't want to believe we existed. My mother has passed, and did a good job acting as if she wasnt involved with my father. But she was, and I feel now...that I'm on my own, I owe it to her...and to him that the truth be told."

The man raised an eyebrow, staring, still looking amused.

"Alright Ms. Lopez, I'll bite. Who is your father?"

"My legal name is Gypsy C Lopez...the C stands for Cunanan...I'm Andrew Cunanan's daughter."

**1994**

Andrew felt depressed. He was still on the lookout for another older suitor. The male escort agency didn't help, and he was personally seeking out his own options. Currently they were all resulting in dead ends. Frustrated, he continued living with his sad excuse of a mother, who he was now completely certain was mentally unhinged. He was still working at the drug store, and he was still watching life pass him by, broke, angry, and lonely. He had the day off, and instead of sticking around that small depressing apartment, he decided to run a few errands, before hitting up the bar downtown and try to numb this headache he was getting. Flecks was one of his favorite spots, open twenty-four hours. He went in, waved to the bartender, before ordering a gin and tonic. Sitting there, listening to the soft music playing in the background, which as soon as the sunset would start cranking along with the dancers. Durning the day only a few of the regulars would hang around, meeting up with friends before heading to lunch. Andrew sat in jeans and a black button down shirt, playing with his straw in his glass, playing with the ice.

"Andrew! I thought that was you!"

Turning, Andrew raised an eyebrow behind his horn rimmed glasses, before he saw Josh, one of the many regulars at the bar who actually knew him as Andrew Cunanan, not Andrew DeSilvia. Josh was a cute guy, worked at a real-estate agency, and usually showed up to the club at odd hours. Josh walked over, giving Andrew a hug, before clapping him on the back and sitting beside him. Josh motioned to the bartender.

"A scotch for myself and a double for Andy please."

The bartender nodded, before Andrew smiled, turning on the stool towards him.

"How are you?"

"Good, just taking the day off, waiting on friends for later to meet up for dinner. You?"

"Well, actually I was hoping I would see you later tonight, but as luck would have it you were here during my lunch break."

Andrew smiled, looking partly confused.

"You were looking for me?"

Josh nodded.

"Yep, in fact you were the first person that came to mind when this little 'problem' arose."

"Problem?"

Josh laughed and waved his hand.

"No, nothing bad...but, how would you like to make a thousand dollars, tax free, and under the table?"

Andrew now looked interested.

"Um..."

"Don't worry, it's nothing against the law...but, I know a friend. She's a hairdresser, a total firecracker, but she's only been able to be in the country for the last few months on a visa. She needs a green card. She's absolutely stunning...and the only way she can stay in the states without paying a shit ton of money, or jumping through loops is to get married."

"Married?"

Josh nodded as their drinks were brought to them. Sipping his scotch, he smiled.

"Yeah, she's really smart and did her research. I would do it myself, but...I actually have done it before."

"Get out!"

"Yep, my friend Rose, three years ago. Legally on paper, we're actually still married. We'll divorce once she wants to get married, but until then it's been smooth sailing. Jerry, remember Jerry? He's my lawyer buddy and he did up the paperwork. I owed Rose a favor, and we went down to city hall and got it done when she needed a green card. No questions, plain and simple."

"Aren't you afraid of..."

"Like I said Jerry took care of everything. Rose isn't like that, and neither is this girl, but he makes it so in case they get weird they can't touch anything of ours, not that there's much to take. Still, it works out and I actually get a break tax and insurance wise. I haven't spoken to her in forever...if you ask me that's the perfect marriage."

"So...you get married, and they can stay in the states?"

"Yep, plain and simple...easy way to make money. I thought of you when she told me about her little problem and I figured you might be interested. I mean a thousand dollars is a thousand dollars plain and simple."

Andrew made a face, sitting back.

"I don't know..."

"Trust me, this girl is a sweetheart and said besides the day you actually get married she wouldn't bother you. She's such a dear, and she's been a wreck since all of this started. I really would hate to see her get kicked out while these crack head whores stay around not giving a single shit. Plus she's a knock-out and that's coming from a gay man like me."

He reached into his blazer, and produced a photo.

"Here she is..."

He slid the photo across the bar towards Andrew.

"It was taken at her apartment, she had a party a few weekends ago. She's so much fun, and one of the best hairdressers ever. I tell her all the time she could be a stylist...like in LA or New York."

Andrew looked down at the photo and saw it was taken of a pretty Spanish girl, with green eyes which he had never seen before besides models in magazines. She was tall, black hair, tanned skin, and ruby red lips. She wore black shorts, and a tank top and heels, posing, and laughing. Instantly Andrew continued staring down at it, almost transfixed. The shape of her eyes instantly got him. She was gorgeous...in fact, she reminded him of someone. That's when it clicked. Him. Yes, that was it. She looked just like him had he been born a woman. Smiling, he picked the photo up and stared at it closer. It was uncanny. In fact, it was downright insane. She looked as if she could be related to him more than her actual sisters. He kept looking at it before Josh waved his fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Whoa. Andy...don't tell me you play for the other team now huh?"

He laughed, before Andrew gave a very embarrassed smile and took one last look at the photo before handing it over. Waving it for a second, he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"She's very beautiful, like a model."

"I'm sure one day she'll be posing for Mr. Ford in Versace clothing...but until then she's a down on her luck stylist who needs somebody to marry. I wouldn't just ask anyone, so you ready to make some easy cash?"

Andrew thought about it for a second. Currently he was working at the drug store, living in that tiny depressing apartment with his mother, and night after night striking out, and going home alone while his friends who lived such normal morning lives found company. He felt humiliated. He had been dancing around with the idea of finding an older man, and was in the middle of some heavy duty research. Still, at the moment no leads were turning up. He was furious with how hard things were going, and knew he really could use that grand. He was beginning to really get a taste for drugs, and his hidden habit was getting expensive. A thousand could also be used in several different ways to maybe get him started on his mission to find a rich old fool to give him the life he knew he deserved. He smiled, knowing the irony of it all that maybe his stepping stone into the life he always wanted, would be to actually make his mother's dreams come true and marry a woman. Seeing that most of his life had been a life, why not this?

"Let me see the photo..."

Smirking, Josh handed him the photo back, and Andrew held it in his hand, looking at the photo in silence for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

Josh grinned.

"Fantastic!"

Andrew smiled, before making a face and smirking.

"As long as my mother doesn't find out. Jesus Christ the scene she would cause."

Both men laughed since Josh was vaguely aware of Andrew's mother after a run-in a few months ago leaving the market. Andrew was furious with embarrassment, but Josh said his father was the same exact way. Since then there had been an unspoken respect, but Josh didn't attract Andrew even in the slightest. He believed it was because Josh actually knew the truth about him. He couldn't be fooled by his stories. Andrew sighed, before Josh clapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay, here..."

Andrew was taken out of his gaze down at the photo when he saw Josh open his wallet and start counting ten hundred dollar bills on the bar.

"Whoa! You have it on you?!"

Josh nodded.

"Yep, she gave it to me in cash today."

"Trusting young lady huh?"

Josh shrugged.

"She knows I wouldn't screw her over. She was convinced you were going to say no anyways. She's so sweet. How about I call you tonight. We're thinking the faster we do this the better. You down to head over to city hall this Saturday or are you working?"

Andrew shook his head. Surprised that this was all ready moving so quickly. Still, seeing the cash laid out like that, he knew they could have said he needed to do this in an hour and he would be ready to go.

"No, I'm not. What time?"

"Let me talk with her, but we'll say noon. We'll grab a bite at Calforina Cuisine, and it will be done."

Andrew nodded.

"Okay, perfect..."

Josh smirked, before sliding the money over to Andrew. Knowing it was in poor taste to count out in the open, he slid it and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, and put the money inside. The two made small talk for a bit, before finally Josh paid for their drinks, knowing he needed to get back, before sliding off the stool, and clapped him again on the shoulder.

"Talk to you tonight."

Nodding, Andrew watched him go, before sighing. Smiling and shaking his head, knowing how downright insane this was. Still, a thousand was a thousand. He figured the next time he saw Jeff, he might twist some details around and say he was doing this as a favor, not mentioning the money or arrangement. He knew this was just another shocking detail, that might even make him more appealing and interesting to men. The fact he had married a woman to help a friend out in need. Smiling, he motioned to the bartender, and ordered another drink. Suddenly he was in a very good mood.

**That night...**

Andrew's mother was in the living room knitting and watching her stories that evening. Andrew had come home slightly buzzed from his time at the bar, and knew he needed to get home before the regular crowd wandered in. He paid his tab, and came home in an actual really good mood. All ready his mind was zipping in circles over what he would spend and use it on. His mother of course asked him what he wanted for dinner, and Andrew said he needed to take a shower, and take a very important phone call in a bit for a job interview. As soon as Mary's eyes lit up, Andrew shot her a very annoyed look, and told her he would eat later, and didn't want to be bothered. As always, like a church mouse, she lowered her head, and put her TV, keeping the volume down. Andrew went straight to his room, and grabbed shorts and a T-shirt. Clothes he truly would only save for being in the privacy of his apartment. He went down the hall, shaved, and took a nice. hot shower. As the water poured down on him, he shut his eyes, and thought of the photograph. Surprisingly enough, he began to get an erection. His slicked back wet hair, and his smooth actual muscular body sleek from the water he was using. Lately he had been working out, wanting to be in the best physical shape whenever he met this older man that he hoped would take care of him. He looked down at his penis amused, before wrapping his hand around it and giving it a gentle squeeze. Instantly he felt that same tingling start to build as he slowly started to stroke himself. Taking deep breaths, using his free hand pressed up against the shower wall, he continued tugging away, as hot steaming water ran down his body.

He kept thinking of the photograph, but instead of seeing this mysterious woman, he saw himself. He saw himself dressed sexy, and appealing to all these handsome men. Looking exactly as he wanted, and being welcomed for who he was and what he felt. Suddenly he felt the tingling in his balls, as the very thought of him marrying someone entered his mind. Just the look of shock on Jeff's face was enough to make him strongly climax. Snapping his eyes shut, he stiffened a cry, as his full lips formed a perfect shaped "O" as he orgasmed, feeling it spurt out. His head feeling light, he took a second, before looking down. This was the first time he ever pleasured himself to something as close to the idea of a woman. He never wanted to be a woman, and had just for fun with Lizzy his best friend tried on a dress, but he found it frustrating that women had it so easy, while gay men like himself struggled. He knew he was attractive, and this woman right away sparked something inside of him. Afterwards, he dried off and changed, before going straight into his bedroom, not even bothering to check in on his mother. Once inside, he flopped on the bed, combing his wet hair, and using his blow dryer. After, he put on a tape, and laid on his bed listening to music before the phone rang. Picking it up, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he laid back.

"Hello?"

Josh's voice came from the other end, sounding zippy and excited.

"Hey! Sorry it took me so long. So I talked with her, noon work for you?"

"Yeah perfect."

"Okay, I'll be the witness and like I said we'll grab a bite to eat afterwards."

Andrew shifted his weight on the bed, feeling curious.

"How did she react?"

"She's excited, she wanted to meet you before hand but her work has been brutal. Saturday is seriously the only day she isn't working, let alone working a double shift."

"So...she's excited?"

"Yeah, she kept asking me to describe you. She was being really cute."

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"She knows...I'm gay right?"

"Of course, I think she just wants to match a face to the cutie pie I keep talking about otherwise known as Andrew. Don't worry she'll love you. Now Saturday, city hall, noon okay?"

"Sounds good."

Hanging up, Andrew laid back and suddenly felt very nervous. He couldn't explain why, but the very fact he was going through with this, kept his mind on for the reminder of the night.

**That Saturday...**

Andrew was nervous. He had gotten up early, and had spent the last several hours getting ready. His mother was at church with a few of her friends who lived nearby, and he was grateful she was out of his hair. He had showered, shaved, and dressed in cream colored dress slacks, a black dress shirt, and Navy blue blazer. He spent nearly a half an hour styling his hair, before nodding, happy with the results, and headed out. The entire time he waited, he found himself unable to stop nervously tapping his foot. Finally he heard his name called by Josh's voice.

"Andrew?"

Andrew turned, and instantly felt frozen in his tracks. Standing next to Josh was a beautiful woman, the same woman from the photo he had seen a few days earlier. She looked just as nervous as he did, standing in a cream colored sundress, tied at the neck, showing off her very tanned, and slim body. She had lace up cream colored matching heels, and a white ribbon that was tied in her hair. Somebody it wasn't over the top, in fact she looked more beautiful than most brides. He couldn't believe in person how beautiful she was. Her makeup was light, and she had dangling earrings on, gently catching in the light. She nervously shifted from one heel to the other, holding onto tightly her clutch purse. Josh and her walked over as Josh pulled him in for a hug.

"Andrew! Great to see you! Let me introduce you to my good friend Gina. Gina this is Andrew."

Gina smiled and let her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Andrew. Sorry if this is so awaked but you are completely saving me right now."

Her voice was smoky sounding, and Andrew was surprised at how firm her handshake was. He handed her the small bouquet of flowers he had picked up earlier. He had gotten them at the fanciest flower shop downtown. Purple and dark blue orchids, with a fire lily in the middle. Somehow by the one photograph he had seen of her, he picked these flowers off by whatever reminded him of her. She actually looked touched and took them before bringing them to her face and closing her eyes smelling them. Opening her eyes, she smiled.

"Nobody has ever given me flowers before. These are gorgeous."

"I find a stunning woman like yourself never getting flowers hard to believe."

Gina made a face and laughed gently. "

"You would be surprised."

Andrew laughed instantly relaxed, actually giving her eye contact, as the two stared at each other. Smiling, Andrew admired how truly beautiful she was this close. She smelled nice, and had tiny dangling earrings on. She was for sure the kind of woman Andrew admired, and knew right away would have been the kind he would have liked to be friends with. She dressed the part, and didn't lead on that she was desperate and broke. Instead, her clothes were in fashion, her makeup done right, and her hair perfect. Right away she blushed slightly, and motioned to her sundress.

"Sorry, I know this isn't a real wedding but I figured at the rate I'm going this might be my only chance to pretend and wear white."

Josh cackled at her joke, while Andrew just continued to smirk, before gently taking her hand, and turning it over. Kissing the top, he smiled. Instantly, he saw in her eyes that she was charmed. She smiled, cocking her head to the side before Andrew smiled back at her.

"I wouldn't expect my bride to wear anything less beautiful. Now I hear we have some paperwork to fill out then we go upstairs. Shall we?"

He offered his arm like a true gentlemen, and Gina smiled, slipping her arm into his. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile. Her perfume smelled wonderful, and standing this close to her, he saw how truly exotic and downright gorgeous she looked. She held onto his arm tightly, and the two began walking downstairs towards the clerk's office, her heels clicking against the marble floor. Walking with her, Andrew couldn't explain it, but the strangest fluttering feeling had begun deep down in his stomach. He was giddy with excitement, and knew it wasn't the perk he had crushed earlier and snorted to calm his nerves. He smiled walking with her, as she gazed up in his direction. Right away, they laughed, and Andrew felt as if he had known her his entire life.

**Later...**

"Do you Gina, take Andrew to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part as long as you both shall live?"

Gina stood across from Andrew less than an hour later, nervously smiling, and blushing. She held the flowers he had given her, while Josh stood off to the side. The judge was reading to them their vows. The entire time downstairs as they filled out paperwork, Andrew and Gina sat close to each other, and kept glancing at each other and giggling like a couple of kids. Both wired on excitement. Gina smiled.

"I do."

"And do you Andrew, take Gina to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part as long as you both shall live?"

Andrew smiled.

"I do."

"Then by the city of San Diego, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Andrew had originally planned on giving her a polite kiss on the cheek. Instead in the moment, he smiled and stepped forward, taking hold of Gina, and kissing her full on the lips. He had only kissed a girl back in high school as just fun. Right now, his heart was hammering in his chest, and he wanted to as always put on a great show His lips pressed against Gina's, slowly opening and closing, feeling her lips, which faintly tasted like peaches. He smiled through the kiss with her, before their mouths opened, and he felt her tongue flicker against his. Wanting to be the showman, he gently took hold of her like a classic Hollywood movie, Here, he continued smiling through the kiss, before dipping her, loving the cheers and reactions he was getting from Josh and the judge as they clapped. Standing her back upright, he broke the kiss, a little breathless, before smiling across at her. Both stared at each other for a second, before Gina lipped the words

"Thank you." to Andrew.

**Later...**

"Here's a toast to the beautiful married couple. Mr. and Mrs. Cunanan!"

Josh announced as he raised his champagne glass at the bar where the three of them were having brunch. The wait staff, all good friends of Andrew clapped, surrounding them, as they laughed, and raised their own glasses and toasted. Before they drank, Andrew smiled looking at Gina and motioned to her with his glass.

"To my beautiful bride!" Gina smiled, putting her hand on her chest before motioning back to him with her glass.

"To my handsome husband!" Everyone laughed as they drank before one of the waiters that knew Andrew made Gina and Andrew pose for a photo together. Andrew made her sit on his lap, as she put her arms around him laughing. The first she kissed his cheek, the next he kissed hers, and the last they sat head against head smiling. Andrew thanked the waiter and kept the camera before the wait staff returned to their tables. Smiling, enjoying the excitement and attention, Andrew felt the happiest he had in what seemed like forever. He was enjoying hamming it up, and knowing he had been the white knight in this issue. Brunch had been wonderful, and he learned a little bit about Gina. He kept things vague about himself, since Josh was there, but definitely wanted to make Gina believe she had "married" a complete catch. He knew he was wowing her with his tall tales and stories, making sure she heard every word of how cultured he was and intelligent. She hung onto everything he said, and seemed fascinated by him. Finally the hour grew late, and Josh said he had to take Gina back home. Andrew insisted to pay the bill, and while Josh ran to get the car, both Andrew and Gina stood together, shortly after sunset on the sidewalk. Andrew wore his glasses, and nervously had his hands in his pockets. Gina still held her flowers and smiled, taking a deep breath and looking at him.

"Thank you so much Andrew, you have no idea how much trouble I was in. Now I can actually have a chance at staying here. You made that happen."

"It was my pleasure."

Gina smiled looking at him, before sighing.

"Well, thank you...I'm proud to say my husband is handsome, smart, funny, charming, and has a very exotic last name that goes with my name perfectly." Andrew laughed at this before he kissed her hand.

"Gina Cunanan does have a ring to it."

Gina laughed before staring at him.

"Thank you Andy, it was nice meeting you."

Gina stood on her tip toes, and gave Andrew a peck on the cheek. Just then Josh pulled up honking the horn. Gina smiled staring at him, before she nodded, and held the flowers up.

"Thanks again Andrew..."

Turning, she hurried to the car. Andrew stood back smirking, before he raised his hand to them before they pulled away. Now left alone, he couldn't help but smile. He was certain he would never see her again, but it was pretty cool to do this today, and the money had been well worth it. Sighing, he knew this would just be yet another thing he could use picking up men. He would develop the photos from today, and use them as a pick up with any guys he wanted to meet. Someone lying about being straight or bi always got him to score, or at least be interested in. He smiled, looking up at the light colored night sky, and turned walking down the sidewalk, still years away from his violent rampage.


	2. A honeymoon

**Two months later**

Andrew was walking downtown to hopefully run some errands, and make it to the bars before sunset. He had the weekend off for a change, and had lied to his mother that he might be working double shifts just so he didn't have to deal with her nagging. He was easily annoyed with her lately, and between her pleas to drag him to church, or work going by at a snail's pace, he just wanted some time to himself. There hadn't really been any promising leads with the older men. He figured he could try a few more agencies that he had heard about, before trying to venture any further. He was in good shape, and he knew the way he dressed, spoke, and held himself he came across as well read, intelligent, maybe even straight? He knew the glasses, the way he dressed, his tan, his smile, his laugh, and wallet constantly being open always did in fact help matters. Still, he was alone, forced to work this depressing job, and live with his sad excuse for a mother. Little did anyone really know that the Andrew the guys knew who was playful and generous at the bars, was very different than the soft spoken depressed assistant manager at the drug store who was hiding a flickering darkness. Today he wore slacks, with a black belt, and a white polo shirt. His hair was combed and styled back, and he wore his horn-rimmed round signature glasses. He walked down the sidewalk, headed towards the mall when he heard his name get called out.

"Andrew?"

Andrew stopped, before turning and raising an eyebrow. Looking, he saw Gina, dressed in a short black sundress, tights, and hair done done up in a loose bun. She had dozens of gold bracelets on, and was waving to him smiling. Her lips were painted a ruby red, and she looked like an absolute knockout. Andrew actually was beyond surprised seeing her. He really hadn't seen Josh around since he was so busy with work, but had heard that Gina was doing well, and still working doing hair. He had thought about her a week or so following the "wedding" but life had gotten so depressing, he honestly hated to admit he had in fact pushed her to the back of his mind. Now seeing her standing on the street, looking like some exotic supermodel, he couldn't help but feel that same fluttering feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

_"That's my wife."_

He thought with pure amusement. Instantly his huge wide grin spread out as he laughed and hurried towards her, arms open.

"Gina?! Oh my God!"

She ran into his arms, as he lifted her up for a second, squeezing her tight, and spinning her around. Instantly that sweet smelling perfume filled his nose as he buried his face against her shoulder, hearing her laugh as he kissed the side of her cheek. Setting her down, still laughing, he smiled and looked her over with amazement.

"How are you?! I thought that was you!"

"I'm good! Wow you look amazing!"

He stood back motioning to her before she laughed and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh please."

"What are you doing in this side of town?"

Gina shrugged before showing him her shopping bag, and revealing the contents.

"I just went to the beauty supply warehouse on fifth. I needed to buy a new scissors and razor. Been dying to try these out but I don't work until Monday."

"Well, do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, just a few blocks away."

"Well...I've been meaning to get a haircut, and if you aren't doing anything maybe you can give me a trim, and we can later get a bite to eat. I'll pay you whatever you're asking rate is."

Gina smiled putting her scissors back into her bag.

"First off, you don't have to pay me anything. Seriously Andrew, I know we're strangers but you really helped me out. I know that must have been weird for you, but it really did save me. The least I can do is give you a haircut...as long as you trust me, you have such nice hair."

Andrew laughed.

"I should be embarrassed, I took the money. I really shouldn't have, but the stocks have been up lately and I wanted to take a gamble. Besides, it's my pleasure being able to say I'm happily married to such a beautiful young woman. Now, shall we Mrs. Cunanan?"

He offered her arm, as Gina laughed and slipped her arm into his. Both began walking side by side, laughing and talking as if they were old friends.

**Later...**

Gina had said her roommate was currently out of town, and whenever she was there, she was usually at her boyfriend's. Andrew had impressed her speaking Spanish with her for the remainder of the walk to her place. After climbing the three flights of stairs, she let them in, and Andrew was impressed by now clean and neat the place was. Sure it was small, about the same size of the apartment he shared with his mother, but nevertheless it had charm. He admired her artwork, most likely picked up at flea markets, and second hand stores. She had gotten a towel, and brought him over to the kitchen where she neatly tucked the towel around the collar of his shirt, before grabbing her tiny spray bottle, and taking out her scissors, and razor. Andrew watched her work, and really did admire how skillful she was with her slim fingers, that worked everything to an exact science.

They talked, but Andrew kept avoiding any real questions about himself. Instead, he continued asking her about her family, and her work. He remarked that someday he could see her being a stylist for the stars. Gina laughed, putting on the radio, and sprayed his hair, gently telling him to look down, as she combed his hair and began to snip and cut. Andrew and her continued talking, and laughing as the hour passed. Finally towards the end, Gina worked on the front of his face, gently touching it, looking him straight in the eye, and carefully continued doing the last final cuts. They had talked about dating in the area, and Andrew very clearly stated that there weren't any cute guys interesting enough in the area. Gina had laughed, and said he sure had that right. Still, despite him talking about being gay, he couldn't stop the fact there was building tension here between the two. He kept noticing her gently touches on his shoulder, or how she would hold his face longer than usual. He was enjoying the attention, and had to admit, he was getting pretty curious. By the time he finished, she took her time using a warm damp towel to pick up any extra hairs on the back of his neck, and dust him off.

"There, tell me what you think and please be honest."

Andrew got up from the chair, and went over to the mirror hanging in the living room, and grinned. He touched the sides of his head, and turned.

"I love it."

Gina smiled.

"You do?!"

"Yeah, this is great. Thank you."

Gina smiled and made a pretend bow.

"My pleasure Mr. Cunanan."

Andrew laughed.

"Say Mrs. Cunanan, do you have anything to drink here? I love your music and would love to hang out and listen to some more."

He knew it sounded lame, but she bought it and instantly said she had Vodka and Sprite. She went to he freezer to grab the ice cube tray, while Andrew continued admiring his hair. He stared at his reflection a second longer, and a voice rang into his head.

"What are you doing? You're gay! You don't like women! What are you doing?!"

Instead he ignored this voice, and turned grinning as Gina brought over the drink.

"To a long and happy marriage?"

Gina said before cracking up and shaking her head.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Andrew laughed and clinked his glass against hers.

"To a very happy marriage indeed."

With that, the two drank, staring at each other, very well knowing what was going to happen after the forth or fifth drink.

**That night...**

"Don't stop...oh my God...don't stop..."

Gina panted, legs spread widely on her double bed, only in a dark purple lace bra. Her hair still up, she laid there panting, as Andrew was kneeling between her two spread legs completely naked. He was holding onto the sides of her hips, and sweating badly. He had never in his life had sex with a girl, but after five very strong vodka tonics, both had gotten into a giggling fit, and began to make out. Next thing he knew, both were stumbling, kissing, and undressing each other towards her bedroom,. It took him a few tries to get hard enough to enter her, but once it happened, it brought a whole new sensation. Feeling buzzed, he heard the old second hand bed creak, as he worked up a rhythm, and continued moving deeply inside of her. His balls felt full and swollen, and faintly heard a wet slapping sound. He hadn't been very interested in her breasts, so instead, he held his hands on her hips, or pinning her wrists down. She panted, tossing her head from side to side as he continued pumping into her, freshly cut bangs hanging in his face.

"You like that huh?"

He gritted his teeth slamming into her roughly. Gina's eyes rolled into her head, quivering with yet another orgasm.

"Yes..."

"You like feeling me inside of you?"

"Yes!"

Andrew's shoulder blades arches, as he grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head, before roughly slamming himself into her once, twice, and finally groaned as he climaxed. One of his hands tightly laced with hers as he pushed himself deeper into her, groaning and crying out. He emptied out, feeling himself tingle, as he gently collapsed right against her, both glistening with sweat. The overhead fan continued to twirl above them, as Andrew laid spent, still inside of her laying on top of her catching his breath. Gina laid back stunned, before running her fingers through his slightly damp hair.

"Better late than never for the honeymoon huh?"

Andrew lifted his head and laughed at her, before kissing the bridge of her nose.

**Later...**

Gina opened her eyes as Andrew finished putting his belt on, now dressed, and ready to leave. He took his eyeglasses from the nightstand, and slipped them on, before seeing her watch him. Smirking, he leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

"This was a fun afternoon. Thanks."

Gina smiled a lazy smile and stretched, laying on her stomach, still looking up at him.

"It was my pleasure."

"I wrote my number down if you ever wanna get drinks or anything..."

He motioned to the nightstand, knowing the changes of them ever talking again were slim to none, but he had insisted he had his own line installed at home so his mother could never pick up the phone on him. Gina glanced over, and raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds good...mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was I the first girl you ever slept with?"

Andrew paused for a second, ready to lie. Instead, he smiled, feeling he could actually be himself with her.

"Yeah...was I bad?"

Gina instantly shook her head.

"Oh no, no, no! Please...I've never come harder."

Andrew laughed, as Gina smiled.

"I'm serious, you're a great lover...but you're gay right?"

Andrew stood there for a second, deep in thought before shrugging.

"Maybe...I don't know..."

"Well, no hard feelings if you never call. You did me a favor, and gave me a wonderful afternoon today. Just remember that."

Andrew smiled, before walking over, gently placing his hand on her back, and kissing her temple.

"Well, I'm honored to have such an amazing woman for a wife."

Gina laughed again, before Andrew kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you around Gina..."

Gina nodded, before Andrew walked out, and then out of the apartment. He took a taxi, and got home a little after weight. The drinks had worn off, but he was still buzzed over the idea that he had actually had sex with a woman and unlocked that side of the mystery for him. Physically it had been rewarding, but other than that the female body didn't interest him. He knew 100% now that he was gay. Still, he really did like Gina, and was glad that it had happened with her than anyone else. Tired, he walked in, and instantly his mother looked up at him.

"Andrew, I waited up...I made dinner..."

Andrew shot her a look, ready to snap that whatever time he walked in was none of her damn business. Instead, he just rolled his eyes, heading towards the fridge to grab a water, and go right to the shower. This was the first time he had had sex in months, in fact a year now...and he was exhausted. He saw his mother follow him, like some annoying shadow, as she re-filled her tea. That's when he saw her nose working overtime, and grabbed his water bottle and slammed the fridge door. He saw his mother smile.

"You smell nice...does she have a name?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, not in the mood to put ip with her, before shaking his head and heading straight to his bedroom. Knowing he needed time for the stupid water to heat up, he decided to relax in bed for a little bit before heading to the shower. Making sure his door was locked, he flopped back, arm behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, still unable to believe how exciting tonight was.

Having absolutely no idea that he had gotten Gina pregnant.


	3. I can do this

**Two months later **

Andrew was sitting behind the counter with his co-worker Ivonne. It was a slow morning, and luckily the owner was gone for the day going to a sale's convention up state. Since nobody was breathing down their necks, Ivonne had gone to the local Starbucks and got them coffees, and after Andrew checked in on everyone at the pharmacy, and the girls up front, he took the latest issues of Vogue, and went behind the counter. Wearing his uniform, and glasses, he sat down on the stool, and actually felt in a pretty decent mood. A friend of his had mentioned an escort service, and was trying to get him the address. He had an actual good feeling about it, and just the other night at Flecks, he felt as if there had an unspoken moment between Jeff and him. He adored Jeff, and he truly was his best friend. Still, he couldn't hide the fact that he really did like him, and was just too chicken to really act on it since Jeff was so handsome, and could get any guy he wanted. The other night they were pretty buzzed on mixed drinks, and for once Jeff dragged Andrew out on the dance floor. They were acting silly and laughing, letting loose, when suddenly Jeff leaned forward and kissed Andrew right on the lips. This wasn't the first time it had happened, but for Andrew it felt different. In fact, it felt downright amazing. He smiled, half stunned, half surprised. Jeff then twirled him, and continued dancing as if that moment didn't mean anything.

By the end of the night Jeff went home with a handsome redhead they had met earlier, and before leaving he gave Andrew a nice tight hug, before clapping him on the back.

"You're amazing, I'll call you."

Andrew smiled, hugging him back before watching him leave with the other guy. That night as he drove home he couldn't for the life of him understand why Jeff only saw him as just a friend? He knew he couldn't act on it since this harness little crush might result in him losing his best friend. Still, he was very lonely, and frustrated that he seemed to be stuck. Today though, he felt in high spirits. Ivonne and him sat side by side, sipping on their coffees, flipping through the magazines. Just then the bell rang up front, and moments later, Andrew looked up and his eyes behind his glasses widened.

"Gina?!"

Gina stood in jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt. She had her purse over her shoulder, and a bandana tied up in her hair. She looked tanned, but otherwise really beautiful. She seemed nervous, underneath her eyes were brownish purple circles, as if she hadn't been sleeping.

"Hi Andrew, I'm sorry to bother you but we need to talk..."

Ivonne glanced over at Andrew before she slid off her stool.

"I gotta go see if Kathy needs her break, I'll be back..."

Closing her magazine, she walked from behind the counter, and towards the front. Andrew smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed he was being seen in this crummy place, in his stupid uniform. Closing his own magazine, he smiled, and rubbed his hands on the thighs of his slacks.

"Hey Gina, I was just thinking about you the other night. I haven't stopped getting complements about my fabulous haircut. I might need a trim..."

"I'm pregnant."

Andrew's words were cut short as he stood there, suddenly feeling as if all all the blood in his head went straight down into his stomach. He stood there in complete silence, as Gina sighed, eyes worried. She clutched not the strap of her purse, and looked as if she was truly struggling not to break down crying. Andrew took a second before he nervously laughed, brow wrinkling, confused.

"Whoa, hold up...your...sure?"

Gina let out a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah, at first I thought it was just stress and I waited...but when I missed another period I took two tests. I have an appointment later on today. I'm just...really freaking out right now and needed to tell someone."

Andrew's mouth opened but for a few seconds he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Wait...how...am I the father?"

Gina nodded.

"Yeah. Might be hard to believe but..."

She looked around the lowered her voice.

"I haven't slept with anyone beside you in almost a year."

Andrew suddenly felt very overwhelmed. His face felt hot, and a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. At first he wanted to lash out and yell. Call her a fucking lair, and that he didn't believe her. Then, seeing her truly scared her eyes looked, he somehow knew deep won inside that she was in fact telling the truth. He took a second, before shaking his head, still overwhelmed and confused.

"Wait, you weren't on the pill?"

Gina shook her head.

"Nope, I guess I was so drunk I didn't think about it. I know...so stupid. I've always used protection, but...God how could I be so stupid?!"

Andrew sighed. He knew he was just as much to blame. He didn't use a condom, or ask if she was on anything. He remembered that afternoon clearly, and understood that both were pretty drunk, and everything had happened so fast. He felt suddenly sick. He looked at her, before letting out a deep breath, and running his hands through his hair.

"No, don't call yourself that. We were drunk...are you sure?"

Gina's eyes started to water, before she took a deep breath.

"I know I shouldn't have waited, but it really didn't strike me as odd until I started getting sick in the morning. My periods have always been all over the place, but after I saw the results I had to tell you. I've been going crazy all morning..."

Andrew quickly circled around the counter, and took Gina in his arms. He held her as she tried not to cry. He smelled her sweet perfumer, and gave her a gentle squeeze, kissing the top of her head.

"Shhhhh...it's okay. You did the right thing telling me, but why don't we take another test. Sometimes they aren't 100% right."

Gina pulled back, eyes now bloodshot with tears.

"Andrew I all ready..."

"Just humor me, you said you have an appointment later?"

Gina nodded.

"Great, I'll get somebody to cover me and I'll drive you."

"Andrew you don't..."

"Nonsense, come on..."

He took her hand, and went to the back where the home pregnancy tests were kept. Scanning them quickly, he took the most expensive test there was, and brought her out back, ignoring the curious stares he was getting from some of his co-workers. Bringing her down the hall, past the break room, he went to the staff bathrooms, and let her into the ladies room. Looking at the test, he scanned the directions on the back.

"Okay...says you just pee on one end, put the plastic cap on it, and wait about six minutes..."

Gina sighed, blowing some of her loose bangs away from her face for a second. Andrew handed the box over, before Gina stared at him, helpless.

"It's going to be positive, I know it."

"Just do it, it's okay."

Gina nodded before taking the box and opening one of the two stalls in the ladies room. Andrew sighed, turning and looking at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Figured the first woman he ever had sex with he would get pregnant. His father's words echoed back to him right before prom.

"Whatever you do, don't get a girl pregnant. Your future will be over."

Boy, was he right. Still, he couldn't even think a second ahead in the future. Instead, he waited, listening to Gina using the bathroom, and thinking to himself whatever the test and doctor said, absolutely under no circumstances could his mother find out. She had just been waiting for something like this to happen, and there was no way in Hell he would ever allow her to get her way. Moments later, Gina stepped out, holding the pregnancy test with the plastic cap now on it. She looked pale, and began to pace. Andrew took the test, and laid it on the sink before looking at his watch.

"Okay, six minutes. Just breathe, you're going to be fine."

Gina took a deep breath, and wrung her hands together. She then looked across at Andrew, and her eyes looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry..."

Andrew stared at her.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For this...for all of this...showing up and dropping this bomb. It's so stereotypical..."

Andrew stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Hey, last time I checked it takes two people to get pregnant so cut that nonsense out. Let's just see what it says..."

Gina started nervously chewing on her thumbnail, when Andrew stepped over, and put his arm around her. He actually wasn't worried at this moment. Feeling her tremble beneath his arm, he suddenly felt very turned on. He couldn't explain it, but if Modesto could see him now. His sissy boy actually was a man, and handling this problem ten times better than he ever could. He waited with her, gently rubbing her back, before finally he checked his watch and reached down grabbing the test.

Blue.

She was pregnant.

"It's positive."

Gina sighed, nodding and taking the test from him, looking at the tiny blue little plus sign, looking completely defeated.

"I knew it..."

Andrew took the test and tossed it in the trash along with the empty box.

"Let me drive you to your appointment, we can't freak out until you actually get looked at."

"Andrew I'm pregnant, we both know...what difference does it..."

Andrew pulled her closer, giving her a squeeze, and cutting her words off. She stared up at him, ready to cry at any moment. Smirking, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Let me grab my keys, I'll get someone to cover for me...come on."

He opened his hand offering it, before Gina stared at it, almost hesitating on actually taking it, before she stared at his reassuring friendly face behind those round glasses, and took his warm dry and comforting hand. Not knowing, she was holding hands with a future murderer.

**Later...**

"Just relax..."

Gina had changed into a paper hospital gown, her feet up in stirrups, as the doctor from the clinic wheeled over, and began to work between her legs. Andrew stood beside her, looking uncomfortable. The doctor, looked up, and showed the probe, covered in plastic as he squeezed some lube on it. Andrew instantly raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"We're going to give your girlfriend..."

"She's my wife."

Andrew cut him off, looking impatient. Gina glanced at him, a little surprised, before Andrew continued staring at the doctor, annoyed. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Sorry, this is an internal ultrasound, sometimes if it's too early a regular ultrasound won't pick anything up. Now roughly Mrs..."

"Cunanan."

Andrew snapped. Gina again glanced over, as the doctor nodded. "

Sorry, Mrs. Cunanan. About how many weeks do you believe you are?"

"Eight maybe, that was roughly the last time I had my last period."

"And you've been sick lately?"

"Yeah, and really tired."

"Okay, Mrs. Cunanan, just lay back and relax...you're going to feel some pressure..."

The probe disappeared, and instantly Gina stiffened, looking uncomfortable. Andrew saw this, and reached out, taking hold of her hand, feeling her give it a squeeze.

"Are you hurting her?"

Andrew asked concerned.

The doctor looked up, and shook his head.

"You okay Mrs. Cunanan?"

Gina took a slow breath out, staring up at the ceiling, eyes watering slightly before shaking her head.

"No...I'm okay..."

The doctor then nodded at the small monitor that flickered and lit up.

The doctor nodded.

"Okay, there we are...see that?"

Gina, still holding Andrew's hand, turned her head and stared at the screen. Andrew squinted behind his glasses, and looked himself.

"Where?"

"Right there..."

The doctor used his free hand, which was gloved to pint to a circle floating around in the black and white fuzzy screen.

"There, yep...looks to be about eight weeks...see that tiny flickering?"

"That?"

"Yeah...that's the heartbeat."

Gina sighed, before the doctor carefully removed the probe. He then rolled his stool back, and snapped his gloves off.

"I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed and you can meet me down the hall."

With that he nodded in Andrew's direction, before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Gina took a second, before scooting herself up on the table, and let her legs down. She sat up, holding her flat stomach, and lowered her head and began to cry. Andrew stood there for a second. Finally, he put his arm around her.

"Shhhhh, it's okay...I'll pay to get it taken care of."

Instantly Gina's tears stopped, before she looked up, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

Andrew nodded, knowing from hearing from his brother once, that a regular abortion usually cost anywhere between five, to eight hundred. That kind of money would make things beyond tight, and he knew he couldn't ask his mother for it since she simply didn't have it. This was a massive inconvenience, but he knew the faster they got it taken care of, the faster he could get back to his regular life. Still, he was in awe that he could actually get somebody pregnant. That just a few moments ago, on that screen was the result of of a very interesting afternoon. One second in his balls, the next inside Gina. It was now he understood why men attractive him. Besides the HIV wave that had plagued his culture, men didn't have to worry about pregnancy. Still, for the most part he had been safe, and his biggest fear was in fact contracting the disease, not getting a girl pregnant.

The moment he saw Gina's face, his worst fears were coming true. Andre stared back at her.

"You know, get it taken care of. I'll pay fr the abortion."

He waited to see tears of relief come from Gina, instead what he was met with, was eyes of confusion and outrage.

"Andrew, I was raised Catholic. I don't believe in abortion."

It was now Andrew's turn to look outraged.

"Whoa...wait...what?"

Gina held her hands together in her lap and took a deep breath, keeping her voice level and calm.

"My family was very religious before they past. I believe abortion is a sin."

"Gina, I'm Catholic to, but you need to be reasonable. We're...not really husband a wife. This was an arrangement."

"Don't you talk to me like I'm stupid Andrew. I know exactly what that was, and don't you think I did this on purpose. We both were stupid and didn't use protection. I've only slept with four men in my life so far...you were the forth. This was an accident plain and simple. I went to you because I was terrified. Sure I have friends, but none of them are that close with me. I just was allowed to stay in this country by the skin of my teeth thanks to you. I live in a shitty third floor apartment, barley making rent, and working all the time. I buy my clothes at the Goodwill, I have no insurance, and my feet ache at the end of the day. I'm barley getting by but I'm a hard worker. I know you're gay Andrew...I'm not asking anything from you."

"Really?"

Andrew snapped, glaring at her. Gina nodded, scooting off the table, and taking her clothes. Right in front of him, she began to change, unfazed by him watching. Andrew crossed his arms, staring as Gina shook her head.

"I'm not some stupid bitch that gets knocked up expecting money or a happy ending. You're handsome Andrew, and you have a lot going for you...but you're gay, and you clearly don't want this baby. I would never force anyone to get trapped in a life they don't want. You did me a favor, and we shared a great afternoon, the sex was amazing...but it resulted in a baby. I'm not getting rid of it. This is my choice, and I don't want you to think for once second I'm trying to drag you down."

Andrew stared at her and clicked his tongue annoyed.

"What are you going to do? You just said it yourself. You can barley support yourself. You cut hair, and are struggling just to get by, You think supporting a baby is going to make that any easier?"

"It won't, but it's my choice...thank you for taking me here today Andrew, but I'm going to ride the bus home. Sorry for bothering you..."

Fixing her clothes, she grabbed her purse, and before Andrew could say another word, Gina left him alone in the room. Standing there, Andrew took a deep breath, before tilting his head up and closing his eyes. A horrible throbbing headache was lingering, and more than anything at this exact moment he wanted to rip something apart into a million pieces.

**One week later.**

Andrew hadn't been sleeping very well. Since the visit to the clinic, Gina had been ignoring any of Andrew's calls. He wanted to talk some sense into her. He all ready knew that once the baby was born, and Gina couldn't support herself, she would either take him to court, or worse, show up on his doorstep and his mother would be over the moon insisting n her helping to raise it. The very thought of being trapped that like scared the living Hell out of him, and finally after the fifth attempt in reaching her, he gave up completely figuring it was meant to be. If she was going to be stupid enough to keep the baby, that was her problem.

Then the other night, he overheard something and it broke his heart. He was at the club, and had exhausted himself, lying to Jeff that he forgot something in his car, when in actuality he had darted off to the men's room to stand in the bathroom stall, and do a few messy lines off the back of his hand to try and catch a buzz. His tempter had been very short lately, and he nearly bit his mother's had off earlier. Figuring it was due to lack of sleep, work, and now Gina's news weighing on his mind, he had bought a small baggy, and hoped to just forget about everything for a few hours. Besides, he felt like celebrating. He was finally given an appointment with the escort agency next week, and from what he heard it was very promising and the money was amazing. Just the thought of maybe leaving this depressing life behind, really put an extra swing in his step when he entered the club and hugged Jeff the second he spotted him.

The evening itself had been okay, but he found himself dragging and getting a little moody and jealous of all the cute guys taking Jeff's attention away from him. Needing a buzz, he lied about going to his car for a second, when he quickly slipped into the bathroom, and went into one of the stalls, and locked the door behind him. Reaching into his front pocket of his jeans, he took the baggy out and very carefully made two messy lines on the back of his hand. Quickly snorting one at a time, that instant cool numbing feeling went down his throat, and hit his head like a bomb. He smiled, sniffling again, and wiping his nose. He was ready to empty out the rest of the tiny baggy onto his hand, when he heard the door open and the brief burst of music escape for a second. Annoyed, he knew he had to wait and tucked the baggy back into his pocket, still wiping, his nose, when he heard Jeff's voice clear as day. He glanced through the crack of the stall, and saw the back of Jeff using the bathroom, as that snotty blond checked his hair in the mirror.

"So what's the deal with that guy with the glasses?"

"Who Andy?"

"Yeah, you two like a thing?"

Jeff shook, and zipped himself up before heading to the sink and start washing his hands.

"No! We're just friends."

"The guy can talk...Jesus, is any of that bullshit he was talking about true?"

Jeff laughed drying his hands.

"Andrew...can stretch the truth here and there, but he's super smart, one of the smartest guys I know."

"Yeah well, he dresses like a straight dude...like a nerdy straight dude."

Jeff's laugh broke Andrew's heart.

"Yeah, I heard a rumor through a friend he married some girl so she could get a green card. I've been wanting to ask him about it but I'm afraid he'll get embarrassed."

"Sad he needs the money that bad."

It was then and there a furious heartbroken anger overcame Andrew. Instantly he made fists with his hands as tight as he could, and waited until they both left. Once he got himself under control, he left the stall, the coke really just starting to settle. He ached for another hit, and wanted to leave right away. He had a few bottles of pills back home and figured he could pop a few to take the edge off tonight. Staring at his reflection, he felt disgusted. He wasn't angry at Jeff. He cared for Jeff, loved him in fact. What got him was the fact they were absolutely right. He had done this outrageous thing for money. It made him seem so desperate, and needy. Nothing like the Andrew he had tried to pretend he was.

It killed him. Wouldn't it be a shocker if one day he showed up with Gina on his arm. He would pay to see their faces. He could tell them that poor broke, desperate little Andrew was acutely full of surprises. That he was bi, and had gotten married because he actually was physically attracted to Gina, a gorgeous woman. That he was working a better job, getting promoted in fact, and had a baby on the way... Wouldn't that be something. Just having Gina on his arm felt like having the ultimate accessory. That's when he knew what to do. He would be honest, up front in fact. He would tell her if she wanted his help, and wanted to keep this baby, and have him be part of its life, she needed to allow him to do exactly what he needed to do. With that, he nodded, zipped up his leather jacket, and left the club without even saying goodbye to Jeff.

It took him two nights before finally before finding her home. Her roommate was still away, and when she answered, she instantly looked annoyed.

"Andrew..."

Andrew put his hand in the doorway to stop her from slamming t in his face. Tonight he wore jeans and a polo shirt, hair styled back.

"Gina wait..."

He produced a sunflower he had bought at the farmer's market before heading over here. He smirked, and held it up. Instantly Gina's annoyed face vanished, before she smiled sadly and took it. Holding it in her hands, she smelled it and sighed.

"It's beautiful..."

"I want to help raise the baby with you...but if you'll let me, you gotta let me do things my way. I'm gay...or bi...or at least I think I am. I know I'm attracted to you, and I really care about you, but I have to be honest with what I've been planning on doing to make money. If I do this the right way...I can take care of you...and our child."

He reached out, gently touching the palm of his against her flat stomach. Sighing, Gina reached down, covering his hand.

"Okay, I'll hear you out."

Andrew nodded, before being allowed in.

**Two days later...**

Andrew stood at the male escort agency. He had a lot riding on this interview, and was almost certain he was going to get it. He heard the going right for clients through there could make up to eight hundred to three grand a night. He had sat down with Gina and had been very up front and honest. Maybe even for the first time in his life. He told her everything. Where he was born, what really happened to his father, and the lies he told. She listened, making them both iced tea, as he told her everything besides the drug dealing and drug use. He told her his plans to find a wealthy gentleman.

"But what about me and the baby? I can still work until I'm at least nine months pregnant."

Andrew shook his head.

"You shouldn't be on your feet all those hours. It's bad for you and the baby..."

"Yeah well I need to work Andrew."

"I can find a guy, a rich guy who can give me an allowance. I can move you out of this crummy apartment and you won't even need to work..."

"To pimp yourself out? Is that really what you want? To be with these old men you don't even find attractive? I don't want me and the baby to be a burden to you. I've all ready looked into applying for government assistance. I can get food stamps..."

Andrew reached over and cupped her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"There's a male escort agency. I was given an address for an interview. It's clean, and their clients are wealthy men. I could make thousands a night...it's hard to get into but if I get this we can start saving and I'll be able to take care of you..."

"Again...by being a prostitute? Andrew...you have a job..."

"That pays nothing. I have a mentaly ill mother who can just make things harder. You don't have any family. Just give me a chance. I'll interview and see if I can build up some clients. It won't be long term...just until the baby is born. I could look around, maybe get my foot in the door with one of my clients, get a decent paying job somewhere..."

"Gina please...I want to try and do this. If it doesn't work out...we'll do it your way okay?"

Gina sighed sitting back, before looking and nodding, too tired to even argue.

"Okay."

Andrew lit up.

"Really?"

Gina nodded.

"Yeah okay..."

Instantly he grinned, gathering her in his arms. He held her tight, so badly trying to have any form of comfort at this exact moment. Afterwards, Andrew made a quick call to his mother, telling her he wouldn't be home tonight. When she tried to ask questions he hung up, cutting her off. Gina and him ate left over cold pizza, and she was currently getting changed in the bedroom. Darting to the bathroom, he freshened up, before taking out the little baggy of crystal he had hidden in his shoe. He ran the water, as he made three messy lines and used a rolled up dollar from his wallet to snort them all one after another. Once he was done he flushed the baggy, checked his nose, and made sure none was left on the sink. He washed his hands, checked nose again, and felt happily buzzed as well as giddy.

He had a good feeling about the interview. If he got that, money would be coming in hot and heavy. Gina seemed understanding, and reasonable about his lifestyle, and just seemed happy that Andrew was willing to give it a try and help. When he went out, he found Gina in her bedroom, grabbing pillows off the bed. Andrew stood in the doorway and leaned against it.

"You don't mind if I stay over?"

Gina smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not..."

Andrew crossed his arms.

"You want me on the couch?"

Gina sighed and looked up at him.

"Do...you wanna sleep in the bed with me?"

Andrew smirked, and began to undo his belt.

"Well, if I can't sleep with my wife, who can I sleep with?"

Gina pretended to think.

"Um, how about all those future clients are yours?"

Andrew instantly threw his head back, the drugs really getting to him as he laughed. Gina even cracked a smile, putting the pillows back. Andrew settled down, before walking over, and finishing with his belt, letting it drop to the floor. He stood in front of Gina, before looking down at her, a hunger in his eyes. Gina glanced up, before Andrew took her hand gently and sat down with her on the edge of the bed. Both sat together, before Andrew stared at her.

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

Gina looked across at him and nodded.

"Thank you for...thinking of us."

Andrew reached over, placing his hand on her flat stomach again, before both stared at each other. Gently, Andrew slid his hand off her stomach and took her wrist. There he lifted her hand, and slid it up his thigh, her hand moving over his slacks, before he guided her down to the fork of his crotch. All ready a pulsing bulge was growing there. Gina took a slightly unsteady breath, before looking at him.

"Andrew..."

Andrew didn't listen. Instead, he leaned forward, grabbing the sides of her face, and pulled her close, plunging his mouth against hers, passionately kissing her, mouth opening and closing.

**Later**

Andrew still high off the meth, laid between Gina's two spread legs, thrusting away into her, glasses still on, and sweating. Both of her wrists were pinned above her head on the pillow. The headboard loudly creaked, as his bare ass rose and fell, pumping at a frantic rate, he mattress squeaking beneath them.

"You like that?"

Gina looked exhausted, sweating, as she weakly lifted her head.

"Yes..."

"Tell me...say you like having me inside of you."

Gina tossed her head from side to side, panting, as she nodded, eyes rolling back into her head as another full fledge orgasm blew through her.

"Yes..."

He squeezed her hands.

"Say it!"

"I like you inside of me..."

"Say you like my big cock...say you love it!"

"I love your big cock inside of me..."

"I'm a man right? I knocked you up like a real man huh? I'm no sissy boy huh?"

Gina was settling down from her orgasm, and nodded, half listening as Andrew leaned down and roughly kissed her. His thrusts were becoming harder and harder, making her legs on each side of him jiggle silently. He crushed her breasts down with his muscular chest, as he drove himself into her over and over again.

"I'm your husband right? You''ll never leave me right?"

Gina now seemed to be looking up, actually hearing him now. Worried, and slightly heartbroken hearing this, she nodded.

"I won't leave you...I promise."

Andrew then lifted his head up, snapping his eyes shut.

"Here I come!"

He cried out, before his ass twitched, and he climaxed roughly inside of her. Groaning, he collapsed on top of her, before emptying himself out completely. Gina laid beneath him in silence for a minute, before he lifted his head, bangs hanging down, glasses slightly fogged up.

"Did you come?"

Gina smiled.

"Yeah, that was great..."

Andrew leaned down, passionately kissing her again before he gave a full thrust. Gina laughed, looking down at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me a second, I'll try and get hard again..."

Gina laughed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Jesus Andrew, how can you have any fluids left in your body?"

Andrew laughed, before leaning down and softly kissing the side of her face. Somehow he felt safe here, in charge, able to do something. For the first time since his father left all those years ago, he felt as if he could make a difference.

**Two days later...**

Andrew placed the coffee table back, glaring.

"Ask me any question. Any question at all."

"So you can hold your own in a dinner table conversation."

Andrew stared at the woman.

"I am the dinner table conversation."

"You have experience with older man?"

"In high school I took a man in his 30's to my senior prom. He bought me nice things. A lot of men have bought me nice things. I'm very good with older men. In fact I'm much better with older men than men my own age it's a gift."

The woman smirked, and circled back around to sit behind her desk. Andrew instantly didn't like the woman. She could smell bullshit a mile away, and somehow Andrew rubbed her the wrong way nearly instantly.

"You have a lot going for you...but my clients rarely ever ask for Asians, and they never ask for Asians with attitude."

Andrew felt his stomach drop, Panic started to leap in.

"Wait...I...I can work harder than any of those men..."

He motioned to the wall of endless photos of shirtless men. He knew he was better looking than any of them, smarter, more cultured. How could a place like this not want him? This was the same refection he had talked about with Jeff. Being told no, was almost the same as not existing. In last few days he had been staying with Gina. He was off from the drug store, and had only swung by his apartment once for some clothes. His mother tried to nag him, but he snapped badly at him, and left. He knew if he got taken on by this agency everything would work out. He couldn't wait. Now in just the matter of minutes everything seemed to be going off the tracks, and he felt this chance slipping away from him.

"This isn't a sweatshop sweetheart...this is about being what people want."

"But I can do this"

"No can do. I can sell a clever Filipino, even one with a big dick."

Andrew felt crushed. The only reason he went back to Gina, even humoring the idea of maybe trying to make this work was the fact he thought he was going to get this. There was no way he could support the two of them and a baby on the way. For a brief second he was ready to beg to the woman, explain that he had a baby on the way and would do anything to get a chance. Instead, his anger got the best of him as he glared at her.

"Then...I'll sell myself."

Turning, he stormed out. On his way back to Gina's, he grabbed as many newspapers as he could. On the bus ride home, he began to highlight any articles he could find that featured any of the wealthiest men around. Tucking the papers away, when he got to Gina's apartment, she let him in, having just cooked dinner. Instantly, she looked anxious, as well as excited.

"So? How did it go?"

Andrew draped his jacket over the back of the kitchen chairs.

"I think they are going to take me on, next Friday I gotta go back. How was work?"

Gina smiled from ear to ear and brought them their plates.

"Good, made some great tips...but this morning sickness is killing me."

Andrew smirked, reaching across and gently rubbing her stomach. He had work tomorrow at the drug store, but according to the article, if he went to the opera, he might be able to run into some of those men he read about. Until then, Gina didn't need to know Besides, it was nice to have a little break from his mother who was becoming a royal pain in the ass to him. He liked coming over here. Gina was sweet, and he knew she was starting to really like him.

Besides, he was waiting for the perfect time he spring her on Jeff and a few of his buddies he thought he just married her for the money. He had asked last night for a photo from Gina of herself and had tucked it away. He knew this would be the perfect tool to use at the Opera. Smiling, he continued rubbing Gina's flat stomach, before smiling and leaning over, kissing her, feeling completely content in this lie.

**That night...**

Gina was sleeping soundly. Andrew had insisted they have sex again, and had talked her into taking her from behind. He had never come harder in his life, and was actually starting to enjoy that he was having regular sex now, even if it was with a woman. Gina fell asleep almost right after wards, while Andrew went into the bathroom. Here he snorted a few more lines, and crawled back into bed. Watching her sleep, he was tempted to crawl on top of her, and try again. Instead, he gathered her up in his arms, holding her tight, and laid there, staring out the window at the city as a full moon rose in the sky.


	4. A little girl

**Three months later.**

Andrew sat beside Gina at the doctor's office, smiling, and squeezing her hand. Despite her health insurance not being great, he now was able to afford to send her to one of the best doctor's in the city. Less than two months ago he was working back at the drug store. After the male escort agency fell through, he didn't see many options. Gina begged him to not quit the drug store. They needed the money. Andrew decided to keep working there, spending four nights out of the week at Gina's. His mother had been up in arms, wanting to do where he was going, and what he was doing? Andrew's temper was getting the worst of him, and he ended up screaming that he was seeing a girl, and wasn't ready for them to meet. When his mother tried to mention what kind of girl let a man sleep over, but wouldn't come over to meet his mother, Andrew snapped and said if she continued this he would simply move out completely.

Since then, she kept her mouth shut. Andrew liked the nights he spent with Gina. Her roommate was barley there, and when he did see her, it was always in passing. Besides that, it was just the two of them. Gina was working at the salon all the time, and often would come home unzipping her boots, looking downright exhausted. Andrew hated this, but she never complained. She was saving her tips, and working extra hard. Andrew meanwhile continued picking up shifts at the drug store, and barley had time to go out. Jeff had been calling, but he stopped taking his calls. He had bigger things on his mind. Still, he was embarrassed that he would be recognized. He continued wearing his glasses, and stopped styling his hair, hoping nobody would see that Andrew was really full of it. That he was a lower middle class worker at a drug store, not even able to support the girl he got pregnant. Still, Gina made things nice. She always made dinner for the two of them, and picked up the latest fashion magazines. They would sit Indian style on her couch, flip through them and talk. He brought her ginger ale from the drug store to settle her stomach whenever the morning sickness got bad, which was now branching off in the evening. Whenever it happened, her eyes would widen, and she would hurry to the bathroom quickly, covering her mouth. As always, Andrew would be right behind her, holding her hair back as she knelt in front of the toilet, gagging, and dry heaving.

He would rub her back, and always bring her a glass of water afterwards. Most nights they would lay together and watch TV. He would lay in her arms, and she would gently stroke his hair. Most nights they would have sex, and to Andrew it was satisfying. It had been so long since he had been in an actual relationship, let alone with a guy. Besides some flings at the clubs, he was lonely, as well as horny. Gina knew he was gay, but never passed judgement. She allowed him to call the shots in the bedroom. As of lately, he would only take her from behind, or have anal sex with her. He said he didn't want to hurt the baby, but the truth was, he was more turned on this way. Most of the time he knelt behind her, ramming into her, grasping onto her hips, as he gritted his teeth, and was beginning to notice her once flat stomach, now starting to take shape, and hang down slightly as he pushed himself inside of her. Just the other night he bought handcuffs over, curious to see her reaction. She was in leggings, and one of Andrew's polo shirts, which hung down to her knees.

She had her hair in a ponytail, and was doing a crossword puzzle, when he walked over, still in his drug store uniform, and grinned, jingling the handcuffs right in front of her. Instantly, Gina glanced up, and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow...am I under arrest?"

Andrew laughed, before scooting on the couch. Here he handed them over, and explained he got them at a sex shop. He brought over some videos, and wanted to see if she was into any of this? He didn't have a problem if she didn't like it, no problem. Gina sighed before taking the handcuffs, and juggled them in her hands.

"Wow, the real deal huh?"

Andrew grinned.

"So...you'll try?"

Gina sat there for a second deep in thought before shrugging.

"Okay...but I don't want it to hurt. Okay?"

"Of course."

Andrew smiled, before cocking his head to the side.

"I think you'll like this...honest."

"The only reason I'm trying is because I know how hard this has been for you...and how much you've been working at the drug store. Okay?"

Andrew grinned before leaning over and kissing her.

"Sounds good."

That night, they watched the videos, one of which he even appeared in. He sat beside Gina on the bed, glancing, and waiting for her reaction. Instead, she smiled, blushing slightly, before stretching out.

"Wow..."

Andrew sighed, now just in his boxers.

"So...care to try it?"

Gina laughed, burying her head into the sheets as Andrew laughed, and rubbed her back.

"Huh?"

Gina looked up, before smiling.

"Okay, just only the handcuffs...and if I say enough we stop okay?"

Andrew grinned, giddy, and all ready feeling a pretty stuff erection starting to budge, and pulse to life. Within the half an hour, Gina was handcuffed to the bed, legs spread, tied by two scarfs of hers on each bedpost. She was naked, and all ready a gentle little bump was starting to form where her stomach was. Andrew stood in the bedroom, before he saw how eager, and nervous she looked. Her breasts slowly rose and fell. She licked her lips, and stared at him. Smiling, he pushed down the waistband of his boxers, and pulled down completely down. His penis sprang to life, before he smiled and walked over to the edge of the bed. Staring at her, he carefully crawled up on the bed.

Hovering over her, he began to breathe heavy, when he gently laid his ear against her stomach. Gina laid there, unable to move, before he turns his head, and carefully kissed the skin of her stomach. Lifting his head, he slowly started kissing up her chest, between her breasts, before stopping at her neck. Gina stared down at him, before he stretched his arms out, and laid them on her cuffed wrists.

"Your helpless...accept it."

Gina stared up at him, eyes wide, before he leaned down and whispered again...

"Accept it."

Gina nodded, before Andrew smiled and kissed the side of her mouth.

"Accept it."

"I..."

"Say it."

"I accept it."

Andrew then slowly moved himself up, balancing himself, before telling her to open her mouth.

"Wide."

Gina looked up at him, before opening her mouth as wife as she could. Carefully, he slid his cock, straight into her mouth. She stiffened for a second, gagging slightly, before he adjusted himself, letting himself carefully to sit on her face, his balls touching her as he gripped onto the headboard. Slowly, he started to buck his hips, letting her throat relax, as he twitched his ass, and listened as Gina gagged beneath him. He moved himself up and down, keeping his weight off her, before suddenly, he climaxed, feeling his balls tingle, and himself empty out.

He moaned, before lifting himself quickly, and crawling back down off her. Gina's mouth was full, some of his semen dribbling down her mouth. She looked at him, and motioned with her head to the tissue box near the nightstand, but Andrew shook his head, reaching over, and tapping under her chin.

"Accept it."

Gina made a face, before gulping and swallowing. Andrew felt himself all ready getting hard again, loving this kind of power. He crawled back over her, before opening her legs more, as he took hold of his cock, and with one direct swift thrust, he entered her. gina stiffened again, gasping, eyes snapping shut, as he smiled and began to slowly ease his way into her, giving slow steady strokes. To Andrew that night was the best sex he ever had. Then, after endless shifts at the drug store, he finally noticed an article that caught his interest. He rented a great tux, and went to the Opera where he met Lincoln, originally going after Norman Blachford.

He was on his game, and even produced a photo of Gina, saying he was divorced, and had a baby on the way. By the end of the evening, Lincoln and him came to an agreement. A weekly allowance of almost 2,500, as well as an extra spending account. The only thing was, he would be at Lincoln's beck and call. He was given a beeper, and well as a phone. The following morning, he raced to Gina's, who had the morning off. He burst into the apartment, giddy with excitement, telling her everything. After he was done telling everything, he loved seeing not a trace of judgement, or angry, or disappointment in her eyes. Instead she smiled, and held his hands.

"That's wonderful Andrew!"

Andrew laughed, trying to play it off that he wasn't completely sparked. Instead, he sat back and grinned.

"This old fool is just a lonely loser. He needs me to be his little kept boy, and bring all the twinks to his mansion. If that means I get paid a stupid amount of money, so be it. That means I can quit the drug store, and we can move you into a better apartment, a safer one. I can take care of you."

"It's safe though right?"

"What?"

"This man, I mean...you'll be safe right?"

"Of course, you know that. I might be busy...but I'm thinking put in a few good months, maybe a year tops and we'll be good. You won't have to work..."

"Oh Andrew I like my job..."

Andrew kissed her fingertips.

"Only the best for you two, I promise."

Gina smirked, a sad smile before pressing her forehead against his. Reaching down, she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you..."

Now a month later, he was living as Lincoln's kept man. The sex wasn't exactly disgusting, and for an older man he certainly knew what he was doing, and allowed Andrew to call the shots. He still had his room at his mother's and claimed he had gotten a new job and sent his part of the rent her way and only swung by now once a week. Besides that it was bouncing between Gina's, and Lincoln's. The expense account finally opened the doors for Andrew to start living the life he wanted.

He was able to buy new clothes, and be able to go out to fancy dinners, and even travel as he "shopped" for antiques for Lincoln, since that's what they were calling it. He was his designer, who searched all up and down the coast for things to fill his home with. Every other night he spent with Gina's, showering her with gifts, jewelry. clothing, and whatever he could to see her eyes light up. She always told him material things didn't mean anything, but he loved surprising her.

She still remained in her apartment since her lease wasn't up, but every time he came over, he would either take her out in his car, or surprise her with gifts. Gina always wanted to hear about Lincoln, but Andrew spared her the details, and instead acted as if he was the one doing Lincoln the favor. Today, he had taken Gina to her new doctor to get the ultrasound done to find out the sex of the baby. Things were going amazing for Andrew.

His mother was keeping away, money was pouring in from Lincoln, Gina was happy, and he was getting the best out of both worlds. While juggling everything, he was still doing crystal, as well as coke, and felt happily buzzed today. He sat beside Gina, squeezing her hand, as the doctor squeezed gel across her stomach, taking a plastic paddle and slowly pressing it against her stomach, and moving it. The doctor, a friendly Indian woman smiled.

"So, how long have you been married?"

"Seven months."

Andrew answered, before glancing in Gina's direction and smiling. Gina smiled back, before the doctor flicked on the monitor, before a fuzzy image came up.

"Okay, here's your baby Mr. and Mrs. Cunanan...about twenty weeks, looks nice and healthy..."

Andrew squinted from behind his signature glasses, and smiled.

"Is that the head?"

"Yep, and that's the spine...now you kids wanna know the sex of the baby?"

Andrew and Gina exchanged a look and a smile, before Gina nodded.

"Yes."

The doctor nodded, and moved the paddle around again."

"Okay...it looks as if...you guys are expecting a healthy baby girl."

Gina's eyes widened.

"A girl?!"

Andrew laughed, and squeezed Gina's hand.

"A girl?! That's what I wanted it to be!"

Gina laughed, tears of happiness filling her eyes, before Andrew leaned over and kissed Gina's cheek. Gina smiled, looking so relieved. When the doctor asked if they wanted to listen to the heartbeat, Andrew giddy with excitement, said of course. When the doctor flipped the switch and a steady thumping beat echoed in the room, Gina smiled, before Andrew continued staring at the monitor, squeezing her hand.

**Later...**

Gina straddled Andrew as she slowly swayed back and forth, wearing only her bra. Her hair was pinned up, as she slowly swayed, hands pinned down on his tanned muscular chest. Slowly she was rising and falling, grinding her hips against his, working up a good sweat, as Andrew laid back, staring up at her, glasses still on.

"I'm gonna come..."

He gasped up at her. Gina hung her head back and shook her head.

"Shhhh...don't stop, don't..."

Andrew pumped his hips upwards to her, as she began to shiver in a full-blown orgasm. Suddenly, she cried out, before Andrew bit on his bottom lip, and groaned, before climaxing deeply inside of her. Gina cried out, finishing the same time as him, before quivering, and collapsing against him. Laying there, out of breath, she laid back, as both tried to catch their breath, before she gently kissed his chest. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Oh!"

Andrew looked up.

"What?!"

Gina smiled, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Feel, right there."

Andrew took a second, before suddenly he felt it, a quick series of flutters from deep within her. Right away, he stared up at her, amazed.

"Is that..."

"It's our little girl...she's moving."

Andrew laughed before he leaned up and kissed her. Both smiled through the kiss, before Gina smiled and laid back against him. Andrew continued stroking her stomach.

"God, I can't wait to meet her...I love my Godchildren, I can't wait to meet my own daughter, she's going to be beautiful...just like her mamma."

"And smart like her daddy."

Andrew smiled, before he sighed.

"I'm going away this weekend to San Francisco, I'm going antiquing for Lincoln, I'll leave you some cash, and I'll see you when I get back?"

"Sure...be careful okay?"

Andrew wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course..."

Unknown to both of them on this very trip, Andrew would meet the love of his life there...David.


	5. The best father possible

**One week later.**

"I was the one that found the body. You should have seen it."

Andrew bragged sitting across from Gina. She had just gotten off work, and was currently laying across the sofa, her feet up, as Andrew rubbed them. Lincoln was dead, but he failed to mention that he had recently been cut off from him after his trip to San Fran. Instead he kept up the lies, saying everything was going fine, and had even surprised Gina with a pair of beautiful gold earrings. When he showed it to her, she instantly sighed.

"Andrew, you don't have to buy me this kind of stuff...we agreed, we're friends who are having this baby, that's it."

Andrew shook his head, taking the earrings out, and fastening them to her ears, one at a time, brushing her hair away.

"Nonsense, I adore you. You're the only person I can be honest with...and you haven't judged me at all over how I'm trying to support you guys. I know how it looks..."

Gina sighed, looking in the mirror that hung on the wall and sadly smiled.

"It's beautiful, but you know I care about you. I might not completely agree with how you go about things, but I know you're trying...for all of us and that means the world."

She took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. Faintly little flutters were felt. Andrew instantly grinned, before Gina moved the palm of his hand across her stomach, pressing it gently against her stomach.

"Feel here. She's been kicking up a storm ever since you came over."

Andrew smiled, leaning down and kissing her stomach.

"That's because she wants to meet her daddy huh?"

Looking at her, he smiled and kissed her lips before bringing her over to the couch, to break the news of what had happened. In his version, he had returned home from his trip with two delivery men, bringing in the antique vases he had picked up for Lincoln, where they found his beaten, bloody body. They called the police, and there seemed to be fingerprints on the murder weapon, a stone statue, that they were currently investigating. Gina's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!"

Andrew seemed unfazed as he continued rubbing Gina's feet.

"It was disgusting. His eyeballs had popped out, and his entire face was crushed in..."

Gina closed her eyes looking ill, before she shook her head.

"That's awful. I'm so sorry you had to see that honey...wait...your not a suspect are you?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not! I was in San Fran and I had the delivery men with me silly. They think Lincoln picked some guy up at a bar or something..."

"Did he do that?"

"God knows..."

"Well...maybe you outta go to the clinic and get some bloodwork done."

"What for?"

"To just get checked. I mean if he was sleeping around, and picking up at psycho he met, God knows what he was bringing into the house. You don't wanna catch anything..."

"Gina..."

"Seriously, please do it for me."

Andrew sighed annoyed before nodding.

"Okay fine, besides I'm meeting Norman Thursday at the Opera house, he has something he wants to show me. I'll do it on the way there."

Gina smiled softly.

"Thank you..."

Andrew then saw her expression and cocked his head to the side.

"What is it?"

Gina looked up and sighed.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lincoln...he's dead. What are you going to do?"

Andrew smirked.

"Don't worry. First off, Lincoln gave me nearly ten thousand before my trip...and I'm going to start working on Norman."

"Really?"

"He's grieving, and he was my original choice. He's much more wealthier than Lincoln, ten times over. I know he likes me...I'm going to be the comfort he needs."

"What if he doesn't go for it?"

Andrew smiled, gently putting her foot down, before carefully crawling over towards her, a sly smile on his face.

"Don't worry...he will..."

He slowly began to kiss her, taking her hand and placing it on the crotch of his slacks where all ready a pretty stiff erection was forming. Smiling, he whispered to her...

"Spread your legs...I've missed my girls..."

Gina pulled back, and Andrew looked.

"What is it?"

"Shouldn't we wait until you get tested? I mean I don't want the baby..."

Andrew's expression instantly changed, glaring at her.

"I'm clean Gina. I've always been smart, don't treat me like some scum just because I'm fucking these old bags of dirt so we can give our daughter a future."

Gina blinked, stunned.

"Andrew..."

Andrew stared at her, not saying a word, before finally Gina sighed.

"Listen, you know I haven't asked anything of you. I just want us to be careful..."

Andrew shook his head, annoyed, before getting up.

"I'm making a drink..."

Gina watched him walk towards the tiny little kitchen. Gina sighed, resting her hands on her stomach, before staring down at it.

"I don't want to be a burden Andrew. I know you're trying your best but...I just want to be careful. It's not just us anymore, we have our little girl now...we just gotta be smart."

Andrew put his back to her, fixing a drink, before Gina sighed. A few silent minutes passed, before Andrew turned around. Two glasses in his hand. One clear, a gin and tonic for him, and a brown one, an iced tea for her. He walked over, handing her the glass.

"I didn't put sugar in it. It's bad for the baby."

Gina stared at him, before slowly taking the glass. Andrew sat beside her, sipping on his own drink and watching her. Gina took a second, before sipping hers. Instantly she made a face.

"You didn't put liquor in this? Did you?"

Andrew sighed, looking even more annoyed, before Gina held up a hand and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Jesus your in a bad mood."

She sipped again, before Andrew sighed, staring at her.

"If I'm going to be working on Norman, you probably won't see much of me. I'm going to try and see you every few weeks, and I'll be here for the birth, but if I'm going to start living with him...I have a spot picked up closer down the coast. It's going to be hard, but Lincoln was small time...Norman is huge. If we're going to make it work...you gotta let me do this."

Gina nodded.

"I know...but we gotta understand, we're not a real husband and wife. We're friends having a baby. You have your life, and I have mine. Are you going to tell Norman about us?"

"He vaguely knows, and once the two of us sit down and talk business, I'll make sure he'll allow me to come see you as much as I need to, as well as putting you up in a better apartment."

"Andrew..."

"Listen, my daughter is only going to have the best. Besides, I think it turns Norman on knowing I got a girl pregnant...sick bastard."

He chuckled, sipping his drink. A few minutes passed, before Gina blinked, looking pale. Slowly, she set her drink down. Andrew sat back, crossing his legs as he continued drinking from his own glass.

"You okay?"

Gina blinked again, looking unsteady.

"I feel weird..."

"Is it the baby?"

Gina slowly shook her head.

"No...I feel...kinda dizzy..."

That's when she fell into a dead slump on the sofa. Right in front of Andrew. Not even moving, Andrew stared at her, before taking the last sip of his drink, before putting the empty glass down. Smirking, he got up, brought both Gina's and his own glass back to the kitchen, and dumped them out in the sink, before washing them out. Putting them on the drying rack, he returned, before leaning down, and scooping Gina up, like a groom would to a bride. Gina laid back, like a rag doll, completely unconscious. He stared down at her, really surprised it hadn't taken that long. He had bought this street drug at one of the clubs last night, and explained it was for a pregnant woman, roughly around six months, and didn't want the baby affected at all. He knew there weren't any guarantees, but he needed to see if this worked. Staring down at her, seeing her shallow breathing, he smirked. He carried her to the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. He glanced up at the clock and knew he roughly had a little under an hour. Whistling, he tugged her pants and then panties off.

He didn't bother with her bra or shirt, since that didn't interest him. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his baggy of crystal, knowing he needed to pick up another bag later tonight. Sprinkling large fat lines on the top of Gina's dresser, where a printed out ultersound sat against her jewelry box. Andrew had this same photo printed out for himself, hidden at his place, in a shoebox, underneath his gay porn magazines. He knew his mother wouldn't be snooping there. He left Gina laying on the bed, naked from the waist down, before going to the kitchen. Gina's roommate was away for the week, and he knew he wouldn't be interrupted, but put the deadbolt on, before grabbing a roll of masking tape from Gina's craft table, where she decorated scarfs, or junk jewelry. He walked back, finding Gina still breathing slowly, before he unbuttoned his shirt.

Undoing his belt, he let it drop, before unzipping his slacks. Pushing his slacks down, he kicked them away, still wearing his socks. He pushed down his boxers, and saw his penis wasn't hard yet. Walking over, he carefully straddled her, making sure he wasn't leaning on her stomach. Smiling, he began to unwind the tape, gently lifting Gina's head, as he slowly and carefully began to wrap the tape around Gina's face. He carefully wrapped around, leaving her nostrils free so she could breathe.

In less than a minute, her entire head was wrapped up, reminding him of those leather and latex masks from the S&M shops downtown. He carefully stared down at her, eyes studying her, before lifting himself off her. Taking his glasses, he folded them, and put them on the nightstand, before standing at the foot of the bed.

"Gina?"

Nothing.

He watched her chest slowly rise and fall, staring at her stomach, knowing his baby was buried deep inside there, safe in her womb. He needed to know he was in charge. He was the one calling the shots. This was his baby, and Gina belonged to him. He was going to get Norman to accept him, and get the life he deserved. He thought of David, and that amazing night. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew for the first time ever in his life, he had fallen in love. He wished so badly Gina was David. He didn't know about her, or the baby. In fact, David only knew vague lies, and he was determined to keep him. Once he got settled, he planed on exchanging those postcards he promised to start sending to David. Maybe after judging how David was, maybe...just maybe he could tell him he had a daughter. He took deep breaths, before he thought of David's smooth muscular body against his in the shower. He grinned, remembering every single second of that night, and how for the first time he truly felt like he belonged and was loved. He felt his penis spring to life, before he slid Gina's body up against the bed, and slowly knelt on the edge of it, taking deep breaths. With Gina's face taped up, he could almost imagine that it was David laying here.

Smiling, he wrapped his hand tightly around his penis, and spread her legs as far as he could. Staring, he took a deep breath, and sunk his penis inside of her. Gina moaned from beneath the tape, and Andrew froze, waiting to see if she would wake up. Instead, she continued breathing. Andrew sunk down, and began thrusting into her, ass pumping up and down. Pinning her down, he held her arms down, groaning as the bed beneath them creaked. After he came, he flipped her around, raised her ass, and took her in the time, he pumped harder than he ever pumped, and was able to make himself climax even faster when he thought of David laying with him in the hotel bedroom. As soon as he finished, he roughly pulled out and sorted the messy lines he had left on the dresser, making sure not one tiny little speck was left. The high hit him like a ton of bricks, and his penis got hard in mere seconds. He returned to the bed, where Gina was laying on her stomach, head turned to the side, still taped up. He grabbed her by the ass, and positioned himself, and entered her roughly, gritting his teeth. He reached around, holding her stomach, feeling his baby kick, having absolutely no idea that daddy was raping mommy.

When he finished, he flipped her over, and grabbed hold of her, cradling her head as he wrapped his legs around her waist. Sitting her up, he jiggled as he thrusted upwards, and clutched onto her. He sat back against the headboard, and unwrapped her face, struggling when it got stuck to her hair. Her skin was red, but otherwise perfectly fine. He bunched the tape, with pieces of her hair still stuck to it. He sat back, holding her by the back as her head rolled back, and she continued being held up by him like a lifeless doll. Andrew reached up underneath her shirt on top of her bra, and have her left breast a hard squeeze. He smiled, bucking his hips up, before suddenly, he cried out, and came again. Dropping Gina, she fell back against the bed. He laid back, using the sheet to wipe the semem which had gotten everywhere, and rubbed his temples. This had been the best sex he had had since David, and had a feeling if he had to do, what he was planning on with Norman, he wasn't going to be satisfied for quite some time. He sat back, still happily buzzed from the drugs, and stared at her.

"God you're pathetic..."

He muttered, before getting up, and pulled his boxers on. Grabbing his glasses, he slipped them on as well, before finishing undressing Gina. He took one of her baggy T-shirts, and put it on her, wiping the insides of her thighs, making sure she was all cleaned up. He put her in bed, before slipping in himself. He laid there, before slipping his hand against Gina's stomach. He felt the baby, before kissing the side of her face, and laid against her, arms draped over her.

Less than an hour later, Gina started to come around, just as Andrew was drifting off. She moaned, before blinking, and lifted her head, face puffy. Andrew had gotten rid of the tape earlier, and had been slowly drifting off to sleep as he always did whenever the sex was good, feeling his baby kick against the palm of his hand. Gina half turned, and looked at him, sleepy and confused.

"What? What happened?"

He kissed her shoulder and smirked.

"After we fooled around, you said you wanted to rest your eyes. I guess we drifted off."

"We...did?"

Gina looked confused, as well as out of it. She rubbed her face, her motions delayed, and slow.

"Jesus...I don't remember. Man...I have a headache..."

"You want me to call the doctor?"

Gina took a second, before slowly shaking her head.

"No...I'm just...tried I guess. Wow I must have really knocked out."

She rolled over, and stared up at Andrew.

"We fooled around?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for earlier. I was a jerk. I guess I'm just stressed."

He pressed his hand against her stomach, before Gina smiled, still acting soupy from the drugs.

"No problem...I'm sorry I'm being such a nag. I just want you to be careful. I'm going to miss you, but I get it. Your doing this for her..."

She patted his hand which rested on her stomach, before staring up at him.

"You're my best friend Andrew, and you're going to be an amazing father."

Andrew smiled, before kissing her forehead.

"I have to go soon, wanna just lay here for awhile?"

Gina smiled, before nodding, taking his hand, and kissing his fingers.

"I would love that..."

Getting up, she swung her legs out from the bed, looking slightly unsteady. Andrew hiked himself up on one elbow and watched.

"You okay?"

Gina steadied herself, before nodding.

"Yeah, let me just go to the bathroom, be back in a second..."

She walked out, and once Andrew knew she was down the hall, he couldn't believe it. The drug had worked perfectly. He knew using it on Norman was out of the question since the old shit might have a bad heart, but it was something he would definitely remember to use in the future. To him, he hadn't drugged and raped Gina. He simply experimented, and did what was rightfully his. He wasn't going to stand back and let some girl who less than a year ago was almost kicked out of the country on her ass trying to call the shots He was in charge. That was his baby inside her, and as much as he cared about her, and had been the most honest with, he knew there was no long lasting relationship between them.

He didn't like anyone knowing that much about the real him. The baby was his, and if he played his cards right, maybe after getting money from Norman, and building a life for himself, maybe he could start a life with David. He could take the baby, and the three of them could be a family... As for Gina, he really didn't care. When Gina came back, still looking slightly unsteady on her feet, she walked back in, holding onto the walls, before heading to the bed. Smiling, she rubbed her temples.

"Man, maybe my blood pressure is up. I feel so tired..." She swung her legs back into bed, before Andrew smiled and put his arm around her. Looking up at him, Gina smiled.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll call, and try and see you in a few weeks...I'll be sending money too. You just take care of my little girl okay?"

Gina smiled, and nodded, before Andrew lightly drummed his fingers against her stomach.

"So, I thought of a name for our daughter."

"You did?"

"Yeah, tell me if you don't like it. I want you to be honest okay?"

Gina nodded and smiled.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Gypsy."

Gina's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"Gypsy...I love it!"

Andrew smiled, and lifted her hand, gently kissing it.

"Gypsy Cunanan...I thought it would be perfect."

"It is. I love it."

"Honest?"

"Honest. That's her name."

Smiling, Andrew leaned down, deeply kissing her on the mouth, slipping his tongue deeply inside of her. Within fifteen minutes, she was fast asleep against his chest, sleeping soundly. Andrew figured it was the drugs still in her system. Rolling his eyes, he couldn't believe how stupid she was. Earlier she had ranted and raved about him not touching her until he got tested, and here she was not even thinking twice when he fed her that bullshit story of them screwing around. To think, he originally thought she was smart, and different than most women. It made him sick. Still, he had been excited by the sex, and hoped with all his might he could make things work with Norman. Visions all ready of him and David watching little Gypsy taking her first steps flickered across his mind. This was a fantasy that kept making him smile. No sign of Norman or Gina anywhere in this.

**Two months later**

Andrew sat out on the patio feeling absolutely wonderful. The house was in the final stages of construction and remodeling. Norman allowed Andrew to design the entire thing, and he didn't spare any expense. Never before had somebody just handed over their checkbook, and told him to go wild. When he informed his mother about leaving, feeding her a lie that he was working for Versace, helping design costumes for the Opera. His mother had developed into an even more clingy unstable mess since he was sending less and less time at home. Now that he was telling her he was moving out officially, she lost it. He let his temper get the best of him, and it resulted in her shoulder blade getting fractured. She lied to the ER doctors, and it broke his heart. He hated losing control like that, but was happy to get out of there as quickly as possible. While packing up, he found the printed out ultrasound photo of the baby in the shoebox at the bottom of his closet. He held it up, and for a flickering second was tempted to tell her about the baby. Then he knew, instantly what kind of problems would aside if he did. At least with Gina, she knew what he was doing, and let it be his business. He was now welcomed to the lifestyle he knew he always deserved. He began writing postcards to both David, and Gina separately. To David he kept the details vague, making it look like Norman was his business partner. To Gina he was more open and honest. He told her about the beautiful mansion being built by the ocean. He bragged telling her all about how he was in charge of designing the home, and promised to start sending photos to her. He felt on top of the world.

Norman was handsome as an older man, and allowed him to spend money like there was no tomorrow. Andrew made sure even though they slept in the same master bedroom, it was on different mattresses. The sex wasn't good, but he made sure he pleased Norman, all the while thinking of David, and how badly he wanted to look into those baby blue eyes of his. In fact, David was all he could think about. He traveled around with Norman, being his kept man. He knew he was handsome, charming, witty, and held his interest. He knew he was intelligent, and unlike all these other boy toys, stood out. He believed it was Norman who was lucky to have him. He ended up telling Norman about Gina. He told her she was his good friend, and he did her a favor by marrying her. He still kept up the lie that he had been married to Lizzy originally. Norman found it fascinating. He showed him the ultrasound photo, and said he would like to see her one last time before the baby was born, as well as being there when she gave birth. Norman at first said he would love to meet Gina, but Andrew said she was still coming to terms that he made it perfectly clear that he was gay. He felt her being pregnant, made her super emotional. He simply said it would take time. Norman said of course, and said anything he needed for her, no problem. Besides, he would love to make a nursery in their new home. Andrew today sat on the balcony, dressed in nice expensive designer clothes, sunglasses on, sipping a drink, and staring out at the ocean. That's when his cell phone rang. Raising an eyebrow, he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Andrew?" Andrew had all ready sent two very large checks to Gina since he started living with Norman.

He said he wanted when he visited next week to help her start looking at apartments. She seemed in good spirits, and they had talked on the phone for almost a full hour the other night. Now he heard her voice, and it sounded scared. Instantly Andrew sat up.

"Gina?'

"Andrew...I'm bleeding."

Andrew's eyes widened, feeling his heart freeze for a second. Snatching his sunglasses off, he stared ahead, gripping the phone.

"What?!"

**Three hours later**

Gina laid on the examining table at the hospital. Dr. Neil, sat beside her, moving the paddle across her round swollen stomach, pointing to the monitor, as well as the screen.

"Pregnant women at this stage sometimes spot, and it's totally normal. You did the right thing coming here, but there's no need for you to get worked up."

Gina, who's eye makeup was running, breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Andrew sat on a stool beside her, squeezing her hand, and looking absolutely on edge. Just then the image of the baby appeared on the screen, and Gina's face crumpled, as she began crying out of pure relief. Andrew felt himself even let out a deep, very stress filled breath, before Dr. Neil smiled.

"Don't worry daddy, your girls are just fine." Andrew closed his eyes, looking thankful, before Dr. Neil flipped a switch, and the steady rhythm of the heartbeat filled the room. Dr. Neil nodded.

"You aren't miscarrying Gina. You can relax. I want you to go home, put your feet up and relax. In another month we can start talking about you kid kickstarting labor. Until then, you let this little bean cook. Okay?"

Gina nodded, still overwhelmed, as Dr. Neil lifted the paddle, and flicked the monitor off. Snapping her gloves off, she told her she could get dressed, and she would meet them afterwards. Once she left, Gina completely lost it, crying her eyes out. Andrew sat forward, his hands together, feeling his head pound. He had been a complete wreck the entire flight down here, but Norman insisted he go as quickly as he could. Opening his eyes, Andrew reached over and squeezed Gina's hand. He honestly had no idea how scared he had been over this baby until he actually thought Gina might be losing it. Somehow it was hard to believe that all those months ago he actually wanted her to abort it. The very thought of him thinking that made him sick. Now knowing everything was okay, he felt like a weight had been lifted. He looked over at her, and saw her still crying. Gina stared back at him and sniffled.

"I'm sorry...I'm so fucking sorry...it's just I was at work, finishing a blow dry...and I started feeling really weird, and that's when I went to the bathroom, and it looked like so much blood and I started to panic. The girls called the ambulance, and I didn't know who to call and..."

She lowered her head, weeping again, before Andrew reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Shhhh, it's alright. You heard the doctor? The baby is fine. The bleeding was normal. But You're quitting that Goddamn job tonight. Standing on your feet, eight months pregnant is too much. This was a sign that enough is enough!"

"Andrew I love my job...besides I need the money..."

"Bullshit, I've been sending you plenty. Norman knows about you and he even said whatever it costs to take care of you two..."

"I'm not quitting my job Andrew."

Andrew glared at her and sighed, trying not to lose his temper.

"Fine, but you're taking a leave of absence. I'll even talk to the owner if I need to. Enough is enough."

Gina sniffled again, before nodding. Looking down at her swollen stomach she sighed. Placing her hands on her belly, she tilted her head back.

"I'm sorry I called. I just didn't know what to do..."

Andrew reached over, placing his own hand on her stomach. Gently, he made small circular motions with his thumb, feeling the residue of the gel on her skin. Smiling, he sighed.

"Don't ever apologize. I just wish you would take me up on my offer and move closer. That way we wouldn't be a plane ride away goddamnit."

Gina sighed, before Andrew smirked, and leaned over, gently kissing her stomach. Instantly he felt the baby kicking inside of her. Staring down, he continued rubbing her stomach.

"Shhhh, it's okay...daddy is here. I'm gonna take care of you..."

**Later**

"Andrew...that's too much."

Andrew shook his head, filling out a check from his checkbook Norman had supplied him with. Ignoring her, he finished writing it out, before ripping it out, and shaking his head. He handed it over.

"Enough. You put this into your account, and tomorrow we're looking for new apartments."

Gina stared at him before sighing.

"Actually...I've been wanting to tell you. I've been seeing someone."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, taken aback a little bit.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. At first I didn't think it was such a good idea, with the baby coming, but after our last talk on the phone, when you were going on and on about that guy David...I understood I have to accept it."

"Accept what?"

"That we're just friends having a baby together. You are doing so much for me and our little girl, and I'm forever grateful...but we have our own lives. You clearly are falling for this David guy...so I met someone. His name is Ted. He's a banker. He's currently in Europe for the next three months, but we met when I opened a new account. He's really great, and we're taking things slow...but I have a good feeling about things."

Andrew tried to not let his facial expression show too badly. Sighing, he faked a smile.

"That's...wonderful. So...he knows...about us?"

"He knows I needed a green card, and I married my good friend Andrew, who's gay, and that we slept together a few times and I got pregnant. He knows you live downstate, and are very much going to be part of the baby's life. He doesn't have children, but he's divorced. He always wanted children, and he's been wonderful."

"So...you're moving in with him?"

"Probably after the baby is born. Things are still up in the air, but...I wanted to tell you first."

Andrew nodded, keeping his temper down, as he faked a smile and nodded.

"Well, that's wonderful. I can't wait to meet him. But, until he comes back...I want to make sure you and my little Gypsy are safe and sound. I'm spending the night tonight okay?"

Gina smiled, while Andrew faked one back to her, feeling his blood boil.

That night Gina laid handcuffed to the bed, arms above her head. She laid in just her bra, her large pregnant stomach sticking out, as she smiled. Andrew had taken her shopping after the hospital visit, taking it slow, and blew thousands on outfits for the baby downtown. He also ordered a crib despite her protests. After taking her to lunch, he brought her back to the apartment. Putting the bags down, he went and freshened up in the bathroom, snorting a few lines, before asking if she wanted to play? He found the handcuffs he had brought over months ago, and held them up. Instantly, she laughed.

"Oh please, I'm big as a house...you don't wanna have sex with me."

Andrew grinned, slowly taking his glasses off.

"Honey, you're beautiful...now go lay on that bed."

He put on his favorite CD, Phil Collins, and had stripped down, dancing around the room, making Gina laugh. Finally he jumped on the bed, crawling up close to her, and whispering in her ear.

"You're helpless..."

Gina stared up at him, before he smiled, and licked the side of her face. She laughed, before he straddled her, gasping his hands into hers. After the very successful sex, both worn out, he unlocked the cuffs, and both laid side by side in each other's arms. Andrew was going to make damn sure he was here when that baby was born, and whoever the fuck this Ted guy was, he was going to make sure this was his family. Maybe he didn't exactly want Gina, but his daughter was his.

He had dreams, and someday...him and David hopefully with be raising her. Until then, this Ted asshole could back off. He laid there, arms around Gina., listening to her breathe. His hand slid over to her stomach, feeling the baby move. He knew things wouldn't work with Gina in the long run. He was gay, and as good as the sex was, he knew it was David and a future with him he was working towards. He couldn't wait. Feeling his little girl kick inside Gina, he knew this was his real family.

He promised himself he would be ten times more of a father than his own was...that bastard. Closing his eyes, he promised on his own life he would make that happen. Unknown to him, he couldn't have been more wrong.


	6. Gypsy

**One month later**

Andrew never felt so frightened before in his entire life. He had flown down to be with Gina, a week before her due date. Norman offered to come down as well, but Andrew said he was perfectly fine. The real reason was, he didn't want Norman judging him, especially if he saw she was this young Spanish girl, living in a three story walkup, barley making ends meet cutting hair downtown in the city. He wasn't ashamed of Gina, but he may have stretched the truth when it came to her. He had told Norman she was one of his very good friends. That she was a model, and one of the head stylist at one of the top salons in the city. He lied saying she was a stylist for the stars, and came from a wealthy family in South America, who sadly had a falling out with her when she moved to the states to pursue her modeling career. It was here she ran into trouble becoming a citizen. He married her after the two met through mutual friends, and he married her as a favor. He happened to leave out that he was paid for these services. He told Norman they remained friends, and had slept together several times resulting in her getting pregnant. He told Norman he was over the moon, but was the one that had to convince Gina to keep the pregnancy. It was here they came up with an agreement on sharing custody. Norman bought it all. When he told Lizzy the truth, her jaw dropped. She was thrilled since Andrew adored her children, and had kept up with the lie that they were divorced themselves, since he claimed Norman was turned on by the idea that he was bisexual.

"Why does he even care?" Lizzy asked over the phone one afternoon. Andrew was in the living room, on his cordless phone directing the movers to put in these new ten thousand dollar white leather sofas he ordered.

"Beats me, but if this is his fantasy let him have it."

"So what is the deal with Gina. Are you ever going to have Norman meet her?"

Andrew made a face.

"God no. Gina is sweet, but not smart. At least I can trust you not to say anything stupid. He'll meet the baby one day, eventually but no Gina."

"What about the baby?"

"What about her?"

"Are you really sharing custody?"

"I hope to get full custody."

"Really?!"

Andrew smiled.

"Maybe not tomorrow, but I'm going to see what I can do. No child of mine is going to live in that shit hole apartment."

"Does Norman know your plans?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, I think you're going to be a wonderful father, but remember...children take up a lot of time, and I have a full time nanny."

Andrew chuckled, shaking his head as he crossed the room.

"Well, everything is up in the air, but I have a feeling a baby will melt Norman's heart and we'll see how generous he is then."

Lizzy's laughter filled the phone as Andrew laughed himself. His main plan was keeping Gina and the baby separate from his life here. Things were just beginning, and he was now certain this was the type of life for him. They had been traveling to exotic places, the house had gone up in record time, and Andrew had more money than he knew what to do with. Since Norman traveled so much for business, he was able to head into the city and entertain his friends, and lie saying he was an assistant to an oil tycoon. He paid for eight hundred dollar dinners, bottle after bottle of expensive wine. He was thrilled by the look of surprise and shock as he bought his friends gifts, and opened his wallet as if it was nothing. The high was being able to pay or anything was better than any drug he was currently taking. He visited Lizzy and his godchildren, went to the bars, and visited Jeff. He kept the details vague on what exactly was going on, and continued writing postcards to David, always racing to his P.O box where his mail from David was directed.

He always would re-read these letters over and over, and over again. Closely studying the handwriting, and feeling like a teenager, head over heels, giggling, and smiling hearing from him. He sent money to his mother, as well as letters of traveling around with Versace around the world, but never visited. As for Gina, he promise he would fly down a week before the due date, and be there for her when the baby arrived. He talked with her on the phone every other night, and she seemed to be doing good. She did bring up that guy Ted, and how he still wouldn't be back for another two months. Feeling his blood boil, he quickly changed the subject. He had sent two more checks, as well as a package packed to the brim with outfits he had picked up at some of the higher end baby stores in LA. Norman had actually helped him pick most of them out, chuckling, and smiling at how cute everything looked.

"So, what's the arrangement with the baby? You said Gina and you agreed to share custody?"

Andrew, hating to talk about this time of personal stuff, simply nodded as they walked past the displays in the store.

"Yeah, the baby will live with Gina for the first few months since she'll be breastfeeding, but we're going to come up with an arrangement together."

"Well, I'll have you meet with my lawyer. I know you and Gina are friends, but whenever a child gets involved things can get messy. Maybe straighten things up. Children can make things complicated."

Andrew held back from rolling his eyes. He hated whenever Norman acted like he was stupid. Still, he faked a smile, thanking him. The month passed quickly, with weekend trips to Europe, shopping sprees, and working away at making the mansion absolutely perfect. When he flew in, Gina greeted him at the airport, looking absolutely huge. She was wearing leggings, and a baggyT-shirt. Her stomach was perfect round ball, still showing underneath the shirt. She looked pretty, but tired. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her eyes lit up as soon as Andrew waved. She waddled over, clearly having a hard time making her way over. Andrew laughed.

"Whoa! Slow down sweetheart!"

He hugged her, and laughed as her stomach got in the way. Leaning over, he kissed her, and tasted her peach flavored lip gloss. Instantly he grinned, and looked down at her stomach and laughed, eyes widening as he placed both hands on her belly.

"Wow! Look at you!"

Gina laughed, looking tired as she rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm huge. I can barley walk."

Andrew laughed as he leaned down, kissing the gentle curve of her belly. Smiling, he placed his hands on it.

"That just means we got ourself a healthy girl."

He then looked up, and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful."

Gina smirked.

"I've missed you."

Andrew kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you too, now come on, let's get some lunch."

Later Andrew wanted to take Gina out for a five star lunch, but he could tell she was uncomfortable, and decided to order in. He hated seeing her climb all those stairs, and stayed right behind her. Once they got settled, Andrew laughed looking around.

"Is this roommate ever around?"

Gina laughed, sitting back on the sofa.

"That's the beauty of their job. I'm here all alone."

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well I don't like the idea of you being all alone. What if your water breaks in the middle of the night?"

Gina laughed rubbing her stomach.

"I scream for old Mrs. Anderson who lives downstairs to come help."

Andrew shot her a look as she laughed as he started taking out the containers from the Indian restaurant downtown. Andrew insisted on this type of food since he read that spicy food could kick start contractions. Gina didn't have much of an appetite, but Andrew insisted on her having some. As the two lounged across from each other, Andrew went on and on about what was happening at the house. He brought photos he had just developed, and bragged about all the places he had just recently been to. Gina listened, finishing her food, before Andrew cleared everything away, and spread the photos out to show her.

"It's really beautiful."

"It's been a lot of work, and Norman has absolutely no taste whatsoever, still he just hands me the checkbook and tells me to do whatever I want."

Gina smirked.

"He's very generous. Please thank him for all of the baby clothes. She's going to have a new outfit for every day."

Andrew smiled and waved his hand.

"Oh please, he just pays for it. I picked everything out. My girl is going to be in style."

Gina sadly smiled, before Andrew put his arm around her, pulling her close. "So, I've been looking up on ways to kick start labor. We can either go for a walk or..."

Gina smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Or?

**Later**

Gina laid back on the sofa, legs brought up, and spread. Andrew knelt between her open legs, and was dully thrusting inside of her. Gina laid back, her massive pregnant stomach sticking out, as she sat back, looking slightly uncomfortable as Andrew, who's slacks were thrown to the side on the ground in a heap with his belt, and thousand dollar shoes. He had worked on finding an easy position, and for the last fifteen minutes had been grasping onto her, sweating slightly, as he continued to work up a rhythm. The sound of wet slapping skin filled the dead silence of the apartment, and found himself struggling to climax. Right before he told Gina he wanted to try and have sex, he saw she was hesitant. He instantly knew it was because of this fellow named Ted. He was about to get snippy with her, but instead smiled, kissed her hand, and told her he needed to freshen up, and when he came back out he expected her out of those leggings, and ready for him. He went into the bathroom. Sat his carry on bag down, and began to run the water. Unzipping the bag, he found crystal he had been wanting to use from the second he landed. Tapping it down, he snorted a big fat line off the back of his hand, before unscrewing his bottle, and tossing back three different pills. All ready the high was starting to hit him, keeping him happily buzzed. He checked his hair, washed his hands, and dabbed a little cologne on his neck that he had just picked up for two hundred dollars a bottle. Humming, he left the bathroom, before seeing Gina still with her pants on. Smiling, he pointed.

"Didn't I say pants off by the time I came out?" Gina sighed.

"Andrew, listen maybe this isn't such a good idea..."

"Hey, unless you wanna keep waddling around uncomfortable, we're kick starting the labor as soon as possible. Or are we taking the boring route and going for a walk?"

Gina sighed again staring up at him.

"Andrew, we agreed we don't want to complicate things. It's going to be different once the baby is here. You have your life down state with Norman and you're happy...I can tell. Happiest you've ever been. I don't want to weigh you down. Maybe we outta..."

"Outta what?"

"Get the marriage annulled?"

"And have you get kicked out of the country? Or is this Ted fellow willing to marry you?"

"Andrew...don't be jealous."

"Well what is it?'

"Andrew, I'm not ready to get involved with anyone. You told me all about this David fella. You don't see me acting all jealous. Besides...does he even know about me or the baby?"

Andrew sighed, not in the mood to even start.

"Listen, I don't want to upset you...but I've actually missed you."

"I've missed you too Andrew, but let's be honest with each other. Shared custody? Do you really think that's going to work?"

"I all ready told you, Norman can't wait until the baby comes. You will always be welcomed there, and we're all ready planning on building a nursery."

"That's sweet, and I can't thank you two enough, but be honest with me Andrew. Are you really ready to be a father?"

Andrew just stared at Gina before she nodded.

"Listen, there's no judgement. You've done so much for me all ready. I just don't want to weigh you down. We'll figure something out, and you can see her as much as you want...but I don't want to be the reason you don't get what you want in life."

"I'm currently living the life I want...and you are part of it, including our daughter. We're friends...and soon to be parents. Now be honest with me...you care about this Ted guy?"

"Andrew..."

"No really."

"Well...I guess so, but it's all new."

Andrew smiled, unable to believe the burning jealously that was pounding inside of him. Instead he gave that award willing smile, faking it.

"Well that's how I feel about David. Things are complicated, but we'll figure everything out. Now for old time's sake...take your pants off, and let's try to make the next few days memorable for our little princess' birthday."

Gina laughed, before she sighed.

"I need help..."

Andrew laughed, walking over, the drugs fully taking affect as he walked over and gently picked Gina's legs up, pulling her leggings off, one leg at a time, all the while thinking of David as a huge bulge began to form in his slacks.

Now fifteen minutes later, he continued thrusting away inside of her, actually really enjoying himself. The drugs made him feel floaty, and buzzed, as he stared down at her.

"God you're tight..."

He said in a breathless voice, gritting his teeth, as he clung onto her, ass twitching, as he continued taking deep breaths, before holding onto her stomach. The baby was kicking up a storm from inside of her. Smiling, he leaned down, and kissed her bare skin. Throwing his head back, he snapped his eyes shut, as his hands reached up and squeezed her full breasts.

"I can't come...fuck!"

In just the matter of seconds, he pulled out of her, and instructed her to get on her hands and knees on the sofa. Gina didn't say anything, as he took her doggy style, positioning herself, as he groaned, and slid himself into her.

"Andrew, the baby hanging like this hurts..."

"Shhhh..."

He grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting away as fast as he could. Gina jiggled in silence, looking uncomfortable, before he felt himself coming close. He thought of David, and his baby blue eyes... With that, he cried out and came roughly inside of Gina. Collapsing against her, he took his time catching his breath, before brushing her hair back and kissing the back of her neck.

"Good girl..."

Laying there, Gina slowly turned over, as Andrew leaned over, and kissed her mouth, lacing his hand in hers.

**Later**

Andrew had taken a shower, and gobbled a few more pills. He felt nice and spacey, and had changed into a pair of baggy basketball shorts, and a T-shirt. He wore his glasses, and went into Gina's room to start setting up the crib he had ordered. It had all ready been assembled by the deliverymen, but he was putting the mattress down, and hung the mobile up. He smiled, looking at the boxes upon boxes of clothes that was waiting for her. It seemed so unreal that the baby was coming soon. If only his father could see him now...

"Andrew?"

Andrew looked over his shoulder and saw Gina standing there. She was in a sundress, hair done up. She had gone into the shower while Andrew was looking at the crib. Now, he saw her standing there holding the baggy of crystal, and pill bottles. Instantly Andrew froze. Gina sighed.

"What is this shit?"

Andrew then remembered, he left his bag open in the bathroom from earlier. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead knew there was no point in lying. Somehow with Gina, he could never quite pull the wool over her eyes. He signed.

"Gina..."

"I knew you did drugs here and there...but this is crystal isn't it?"

"Gina..."

"I've noticed a change in you...ever since you started living with these older men. I thought we could make it work. I really did. I wanted it to work...I loved you. I knew you were gay but I thought...maybe just maybe you could fall for me. You've been different Andrew. I stand back watching you lie, and live this life...pretending you're something else. You don't want this baby...and you don't want me. I'm just something you can stick your dick in. We can't make this work and we both know it. I would never stop you from being happy...with Norman, or even this David. When I told you about Ted I could see it in your eyes. You don't want anyone to have me besides yourself...and the sad things is...you don't even want me. I can turn my back, and pretend everything is okay...but these types of drugs...it's serious. How can I trust you with the baby?"

Andrew glared.

"You aren't a saint Gina. They are just party drugs. So what I get a little high? You've just been looking for an excuse to kick me to the curb. I told you I can take care of you and the baby..."

"By sending me checks and clothing? That isn't being a father Andrew...we both know you don't want this baby. I've given you multiple outs...there are no hard feelings. Be honest with me Andrew please. Do you really think you're going to bring our daughter to Norman's? Have this part of your life meet the other? I know you love this baby and she isn't even born yet...but be honest please. This isn't what you want is it?"

Before Andrew could say anything, Gina's eyes widened. Suddenly her eyes snapped shut as she cried out. Holding her stomach, she moaned, before suddenly, a gush of water came out from Gina's legs onto the floor. Andrew raised an eyebrow, and stared at her confused.

"What's that?"

Gina held her stomach looking terrified.

"My...water just broke."

Eight hours later Gina sat up on the delivery table, Andrew and one of the nurse's bending her legs, up against her, keeping them spread, as the doctor worked between them, OR mask on, coaching Gina to keep pushing. Machines beeped in the background, as Gina, who was pale and exhausted from eight very long hours in labor, cried out.

"I can't!"

Andrew, feeling terrified, looked through his glasses at the doctor.

"Is something wrong?"

The doctor shook his head.

"She's doing just fine Mr. Cunanan. I know you're tired Gina, but I can see her head. A few good pushes okay?"

Gina threw her head back against the pillow, her hair sweaty, as she looked up at Andrew, grasping his hand.

"It hurts...it hurts so bad..."

Andrew stared down at her. He had been holding her hand throughout all of the labor. He hadn't called Norman, and simply stood by her, rubbing her back, squeezing her hand, bringing her ice chips, and helping her through the pain. They hadn't talked much, but Andrew took several trips to the restroom, snorting as much as he could to stay level headed. This was reality, this was really happening. Now the baby was coming.

"Push Gina! Push! She's coming!"

Gina took deep breaths, as Andrew squeezed her hand and stared down at her. They locked eyes, before Andrew nodded to her.

"You can do this."

Gina nodded, before looking forward. Taking a deep breath, she snapped her eyes shut and screamed as she pushed with all her mighty. Andrew squeezed her hand, before Gina bore down with all her might. The nurse told her to keep pushing, and in just a matter of seconds, the doctor looked up and smiled.

"Here she is!"

Loud cries filled the room as the baby slid out into the doctor's gloved hands, bloody, and screaming at the top of her lungs. The doctor laughed, holding her up.

"She's beautiful! Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Cunanan?"

Andrew took a second, before nodding. The nurse handed him the clippers, as he nervously cut the cord, before the doctor grinned. Turning away, he handed the screaming newborn to the nurses, as the doctor continued working on Gina, who looked completely worn out. She laid back, slowly catching her breath as the nurse smiled and carefully with Andrew let her legs down.

"You did wonderful honey..."

Just then, the other nurse walked over with the baby all cleaned up, wrapped in a blanket tightly, with a cap of her head.

"Here she is..."

Carefully, they laid the baby on Gina's chest. She looked dazed and exhausted, but the second the baby laid there, her cries settled down, and she stared up with her wrinkled yet beautiful little face. Andrew stood back, both terrified, as well as completely amazed. He had made that...he had put that inside Gina and felt her move and grow. He now had a daughter, and she was absolutely perfect. Gina stared down, before smiling.

"Hi honey..."

The baby laid there, looking just as tired as Gina.

"Six pounds, two ounces."

One of the nurses said, before Gina smiled, and looked up at Andrew.

"You wanna hold her?"

Andrew looked unsure, before he nodded.

"Yeah...sure..."

Carefully he took the baby in his hands, making sure her tiny little head was supported. He had held lots of babies since he had helped take care of Lizzy's children when they were first born. He held the baby, and couldn't believe it. This was his daughter. He was finally holding her. She looked up at him, and didn't cry of fuss. Instantly one of the nurses smiled and nudged him.

"She looks just like you."

Andrew smiled looking down.

"Yeah...she does doesn't she?"

**Later**

Gina was upstairs in her hospital room recovering. She was on an IV, and despite the long labor, was actually doing very well. She was tried, but otherwise perfectly fine. She had even begun breastfeeding. Just a half an hour ago, the baby had been brought up from the nursery, and Andrew couldn't stop holding her. The baby was sound asleep, as he held her in his arms. He smiled, gently cradling her. Gina stared at him, watching before she sadly smiled.

"This is it right?"

Andrew glanced over at her, before she sadly smiled.

"I can't divorce you yet...but the time will eventually come. You can see her whenever you want...I won't keep her from you...but you have your own life to live now. We're not going to hold you back."

"Gina..."

She shook her head.

"It's okay...we'll still be friends, and parents to this beautiful little girl. We just can't keep this going anymore. It isn't fair to us...or to Gypsy."

Andrew sighed looking down at his daughter.

"I tried so hard to convince myself...that I could...make this work. It's just...a lie. I love you and Gypsy so much...but you're right. We can't keep this going. I'll help as much as I can...but she deserves a stable family. I'm not that. I tried to own you...control you...and it just doesn't work. You're going to meet somebody who treats you the way you deserve to be treated..."

"Maybe, maybe not..." "I'll send monthly checks...I'm not going to abandon you...it's just with everything going on...it's going to be hard seeing you two..." Gina shook her head. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out...but we don't want to confuse her."

"I never thought I would be the type of man my father was...abandoning his family..."

"You're not. We're doing what's best for her. You'll see her again, I promise."

Andrew sadly smiled looking down at the baby, before leaning down and taking a deep inhale of her soft, sweet smelling skin. Smiling, he held her close, as she shifted against him, cooing lightly. Smiling, fighting tears away, he kissed the side of her tiny little face.

"Daddy loves you baby..."

Knowing if he didn't get up now, he never would. Rising, he walked over, before carefully laid the baby down in the small plastic bassinet that sat beside Gina's hospital bed. The baby, all ready asleep, shifted a little, still wrapped up. Smiling, he kissed the tops of his fingertips, before pressing them lightly against her tiny little face. Sighing, he sniffled, and looked up at Gina.

"What now?"

"You kiss me goodbye, and you leave. Go back and see Norman, tell me we're taking a break...and live your life. I'll call, and write, and send photos. You'll see her again don't worry."

"What about you?"

"I'll manage..."

"I'll keep sending checks..."

Gina waved her hand.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Just promise me something Andrew."

"What?'

"Take it easy on the drugs...it's only going to lead you down a bad path. Be smart. You're talented, handsome, and generous. If you love this David guy...find a way to make it possible. Okay?"

Andrew smiled before nodding.

"Okay."

He leaned over, kissing her forehead, before smiling, and gently kissing her lips. Slowly at first, before opening her mouth. Both moaned through the kiss, before Andrew pulled away and smiled. Gina stared up at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For her. She looks just like you...beautiful."

Andrew smiled, before looking down at the sleeping baby. Smiling, he gently patted her tiny little body wrapped up, before looking at Gina one last time.

"Send me a photo of her right away Gina...please?"

"Of course."

Nodding, he walked out, and never turned back.

Fifteen or so minutes later, when the nurse came in to check on Gina, she smiled filling out the card for the nursery.

"Gypsy Lopez?"

Gina shook her head.

"No...Gypsy C Lopez." "C?" "Cunanan, after her father."


End file.
